Mi amado demonio
by idi97
Summary: noodle es una chica que vive una vida normal (por así decirlo) hasta que se encuentra con algo que le cambia la vida...
1. Chapter 1

Una chica japonesa de ojos verdes y cabello violeta vivía en Essex Inglaterra, la chica se llamaba Miho pero todos la llamaban noodle porque cuando ella era pequeña le gustaba mucho los fideos, ella era muy alegre, divertida, amistosa y cariñosa con todos, noodle era huérfana, nunca conoció a sus padres, ella antes de cumplir los 17 años se fue del orfanato para vivir por sí sola, ahora ella tenía 20 años vivía en una apartamento con su gato blanco toby y tenía muchos amigos pero nada más tenía 4 amigos que eran muy cercanos a ella, sus amigos cercanos se llamaban Stuart, Paula, Cyborg y Russel. Stuart era un chico de 27 años simpático y amistoso tenía el cabello azul y los ojos completamente negros, era alto, flaco y todos lo llamaban 2d, el era el mejor amigo de noodle y también era como su hermano mayor o menor porque a veces 2d se comportaba como un niño pequeño. Paula era una mujer de la misma edad que 2d, ella era agradable y muy amable tenía el cabello y los ojos negros, era alta y se notaba que cuidaba su cuerpo, ella era la mejor amiga de noodle que siempre le daba buenos consejos. Cyborg era una chica que tenía 21 años, era divertida y algo alocada tenía el cabello violeta al igual que noodle y los ojos negros, ella tiene la misma estatura de noodle y se parecían mucho eran como gemelas pero no lo eran, cyborg era como la hermana de noodle que siempre la apoya. Y Russel era un hombre de 31 años muy amisto y amable, era gordito y negrito, el era un gran amigo de noodle y era como su padre, el siempre la cuidaba, la apoyaba y la protegía. Noodle trabajaba en una cafetería hasta la noche, a ella casi siempre le tocaba cerrar la cafetería y no le gustaba mucho trabajar hasta la noche ni ser la última de ir porque luego de eso ella tenía que caminar como 15 cuadras en la noche para ir a su apartamento a descansar. Una noche a noodle le toco cerrar la cafetería, luego de cerrarla se fue caminando por la oscura de calle que era poca iluminada por algunos postes de luz, la calle parecía vacías y tenebrosa, no habían carros ni personas ni animalitos (ratas o perros o gatos), solamente estaba noodle que estaba caminando algo apurada y un poco asusta, ella ya había caminado 4 cuadras, cuando iba por la mitad de la quinta cuadra hubo un apagón en toda la calle, solamente se veía oscuridad y cada segundo que pasaba noodle se aterraba mas, luego de la nada se abre un agujero o un hell hole en el medio de la calle al frente de noodle haciendo que ella se quedara ahí parada aterrada, paralizada del miedo y temblando, del agujero salió niebla y humos como si hubiera fuego adentro del él, se escuchaban gritos, sollozos y risas que provenían de él, al escuchar y ver todo eso noodle se quedo mas paralizada de lo que estaba mirando el agujaron con pánico y del el salió un demonio rojo vino, el demonio miro a noodle con una sonrisa macabra mientras que ella mira aterra al demonio que le sonreía, ella no se movía de su lugar ni entiendo que estaba pasando era como que si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado, el demonio después de haberle sonreído a noodle, corrió lo más rápido posible hacia ella, la agarro y le tapo la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra la agarraba, noodle reacciono y comenzó a forcejear para escapar de la garras del demonio pero él era más fuerte que ella así que la comenzó a llevar al agujero, noodle se desespero así que comenzó a moverse muy bruscamente y a tratar de gritar pero todo fue inútil, el demonio ya había entrando al agujaron con ella, luego el agujero que estaba en el medio de la calle se cerro y regreso la luz como si nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Noodle se había quedado inconsciente por el golpe que le había dado de demonios mientras que se la llevaba. Cuando despertó estaba en una habitación oscura llena de armas de tortura, esqueletos, brazos cortados, sangre y cesos salpicados en las paredes, antorchas apagadas, cabeza reducidas y cds de justin bieber con un esterio.

Noodle estaba amarrada de pies y manos en una mesa de madera, ella no veía nada, ni escuchaba algo, todo estaba en silencio que parecía una eternidad para ella. no podía gritar ni pedir ayuda porque tenía un trapo en la boca que le impedía hablar, aunque si ella pudiera hablara nadie la ayudaría.

En otro lugar había un "hombre" de piel algo verde, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos pero uno era rojo, el hombre se llamaba murdoc y era un demonio que ocultaba sus rasgos para parecer humano porque algunos demonios que lucharon contra él se confiaron y terminaron perdiendo la vida. murdoc era un demonio muy fuerte y también era uno de los encargado de torturar personas.

Una vez por semana un demonio raptan a cualquier persona, la encierran y la tortura en una habitación hasta que queden muertos, medios muertos o traumados de por vida. A murdoc le tocaba estaba noche tortura a alguien, el nunca sabia a quien tenia que torturar porque siempre agarraba personas alazar y a el no le importaba a quien torturaba, solamente le importaba cuanto gritaba, lloraba y sufría la persona porque eso le divertida. ahora murdoc estaba caminando hacia la habitación de sufrimiento mientras pensaba como iba a torturar a su victima

"a ver...la otra vez use el saca cesos..hoy usare el arrancapiel3000pro, nunca lo había usado, dicen que esa cosa arranca la piel de los humanos en menos de 10 segundos...si lo usare" pensó murdoc caminando y se encontró con el demonio de color rojo vino en la puerta de la habitación de tortura

- jejeje, hoy te toca con una chica. le he dado un tranquilizante, le vende los ojos con una venda y le tape la boca con un trapo - dijo el demonio mientras murdoc se acercaba a la puerta

- porque no raptaste a justin bieber? tenia ganas de matarlo - dijo murdoc

- porque no me dio la gana de buscar a ese gay ni raptarlo además si lo rapto tal vez se me pegue lo gay - dijo el demonio

- como digas, no se pude pegar lo que se tiene...bueno, no importa, como es una chica me podre divertir con ella jejeje - dijo murdoc abriendo la puerta

- okey pero no soy gay - dijo el demonio y murdoc entro a la habitación, apenas entro cerro la puerta y aplaudió haciendo que se encendieran las antorchas que iluminaron toda la habitación y luego vio a noodle amarrada en la mesa inmóvil, indefensa y vulnerable.

El se acerco muy lentamente a ella y pudo ver que estaba durmiendo tranquila como si nada con los ojos y la boca vendada. Murdoc acerco su mano muy lentamente a las vendas que tenia noodle en su cara y se las quito logrando ver su rostro y se le quedo unos segundos contemplando en silencio hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba sintiendo algo raro en su estomago, algo que nunca había sentido en sus años de vida, el se quedo viendo los labios de la chica con deseos de probarlos así que el paso un de sus dedo por el labio inferior de noodle

"se sienta tan suave" pensó murdoc mientras seguía pasando su dedo por el labio de noodle, luego no aguanto mas y comenzó a acercar su rostros a el de noodle mientras que ella dormía en paz por el tranquilizante que le dio el demonio, murdoc estaba a centímetros de los labios de noodle y la tentación de probar esos labios se hacían mas y mas grande...


	3. Chapter 3

Pero cuando estaba a punto de besar esos labios tentadores alguien toco la puerta interrumpiéndolo haciendo que él se enojara mucho y se separo de noodle para poder abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con un minotauro y un nigromante que tenían una tropa de 10 esqueletos guerreros detrás de ellos dos

- que hacen aquí? - pregunto murdoc molesto

- estamos inspeccionando la zona - dijo el minotauro mientras que el nigromante miraba a noodle que seguía inconsciente

- para qué? - pregunto murdoc mirando al nigromante que no le quitaba la mirada a noodle

- para ver que todo esté en orden - dijo el minotauro

- ya vieron, ya se pueden ir - dijo murdoc de mal humor

- todavía no - dijo el nigromante entrando a la habitación de tortura y acercándose a noodle

- oye! aléjate! ella es mía! toda mía! - grito murdoc agarrando al nigromante del brazo para que dejara de acercarse a noodle pero el se soltó y se acerco mas a noodle

- que te pasa? a ti no te importan las victimas - dijo el nigromante mirando de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de noodle

- pero es mía y no la vas a tocar - dijo murdoc

- tranquilo, no lo voy a tocar - dijo el nigromante y paso su mano por encima de cuerpo de noodle sin tocarla

- que haces? - pregunto murdoc mientras que el minotauro y los demás esqueletos miraban lo que pasaba

- inspecciono a esta humana - dijo el nigromante mientras tenía su mano arriba de la cabeza de noodle

- es una humana normal como las demás - dijo murdoc mirando al nigromante con odio

- si fuera una humana normal, porque todavía está viva y sin heridas? porque todavía no la has torturado? - pregunto el nigromante mirando a murdoc

- porque...porque cuando iba a empezar ustedes llegaron - dijo murdoc

- aja, yo me retiro, vámonos - dijo el minotauro y se fue con los esqueletos dejando solos a murdoc y a noodle con el nigromante

- vamos murdoc, los dos sabemos que tú no tienes compasión con las víctima o será que se te ablando esa cosa roja que bombea sangre que le llaman corazón? - dijo el nigromante

- estas drogado o qué? no digas huevadas, la razón por la que no torture a esta humana es porque todavía no me decido como la voy a torturar - dijo murdoc

- ja! no me engañas! eres mitad humano, la debilidad esta en tu sangre, eres débil y no lo aceptas - dijo el nigromante mientras colocaba su mano al frente de la cara de murdoc

- cállate inútil! no soy débil! y ya deja de hacer cosas raras! - grito murdoc molesto mientras retiraba la mano del nigromante de al frente de su cara

- cálmate humano, no tienes que gritar, te dejare solo con tu humana - dijo el nigromante señalando a noodle

- ya lárgate - dijo murdoc señalando la puerta

"jajajaja humano idiota, no sabe nada acerca de ella" pensó el nigromante mientras se iba

"parece que el tranquilizante que le dio el idiota era muy fuerte" pensó murdoc acercándose a noodle "se ve muy hermosa..." pensó mientras se acercaba al rostro de ella y le dio un beso en los labios. Cuando se separo se quedo unos segundos contemplando el rostro de noodle hasta que...


	4. Chapter 4

Hasta que ella abrió los ojos muy lentamente y vio el rostro de murdoc que estaba algo sonrojado

"mierda, se despertó" pensó murdoc mirando a noodle

- quien eres? - pregunto noodle mirando a murdoc

- Murdoc Niccals - dijo el medio demonio

- porque estoy amarrada?! - pregunto noodle asustada cuando se dio cuenta que estaba amarrada y luego comenzó a tratar de escaparse pero su esfuerzo fue inútil, no lo logro

- porque se supone que eres mi victima esta noche - dijo murdoc como si nada

- victima?! - grito noodle mas asustada que antes

- sí pero...- dijo murdoc pensando

- pero? - repitió noodle

- pero te dejare ir - dijo murdoc

- enserio? - dijo noodle

- sí pero a cambio de algo - dijo murdoc

- a-a cambio de qué? - pregunto noodle

- algo que me lo darás después - dijo murdoc mientras desataba las manos de noodle

- porque estoy aquí? - pregunto noodle mirando a murdoc que la estaba desatando

- porque te escogió un idiota homosexual - dijo murdoc acercándose a las piernas de noodle y le comenzó a desatar los pies de la mesa

- me escogió? - dijo noodle

- si - dijo murdoc y termino de desatar noodle

- porque me escogió? - pregunto noodle mientras se levantaba de la mesa con ayuda de murdoc

- porque el idiota homosexual siempre escoge personas alazar - dijo murdoc

- para que escogen personas? - pregunto noodle

- te seré sincero, escogemos las personas para torturarlas o traumarlas o matarlas - dijo murdoc mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abrió un poquito

- que horrible - dijo noodle asustada

- como digas amor pero no te voy a torturar ni traumar ni matar - dijo murdoc mientras vigilaba el pasillo

- bueno...me llamaste amor? - pregunto noodle con un leve sonrojo

- no! no te llame así!...cómo te llamas? - pregunto murdoc sonrojado tratando de cambiar el tema mientras vigilaba

- Miho Hatori pero si quieres me puedes llamar noodle - dijo la chica mientras miraba la habitación con miedo "eso en las paredes son...¿cesos?" pensó noods

"Miho...bonito nombre...que acabo de pensar?! Que mierda me pasa?!" pensó murdoc

"este lugar es aterrador...eso es un cd de justin bieber?...oh, este lugar es como el infierno...pensado de lugar, donde estoy?...será mejor que le pregunte a murdoc" pensó noodle - oye murdoc - dijo llamando la atención de murdoc

- si? - dijo murdoc cerrando la puerta y luego miro a noodle

- en donde estamos? - pregunto noodle con curiosidad

- en el infierno - dijo murdoc mientras se acercaba a noodle

"creo que era mejor no sabes eso..." pensó noodle asustada

- te llevare a la superficie - dijo murdoc parado al frente de noodle

- como? - pregunto noodle

- así - dijo murdoc agarrando a noodle de la cintura haciendo que se sonrojara y luego desaparecieron los dos juntos

* * *

En la calle

Noodle y murdoc habían aparecido en la calle en donde noodle había sido raptada, todo estaba normal, en silencio y no había nadie

- ya te puedes ir - dijo murdoc

- sí...pero primero me puedes soltar? - pregunto noodle algo sonrojada mientras que murdoc la seguía abrazándola por la cintura

- s-si! - dijo murdoc sonrojada y soltó a noodle

- bueno, chau - dijo noodle

- adiós - dijo murdoc mirando como noodle se iba...pero se le ocurrió algo para esta un ratito mas con ella - oye noodle! te puedo acompañar a tu casa?! - pregunto murdoc mientras se acercaba a noodle

- emmm...si - dijo noodle y se fue con murdoc a su casa

* * *

Vario minutos después

Estaba murdoc parado al frente de noodle que estaba parada detrás de su puerta que estaba abierta

- bueno, ya me tengo que ir - dijo murdoc

- adiós murdoc - dijo noodle y murdoc le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojada

- nos vemos noodle - dijo murdoc desapareciendo y luego noodle entro a su casa con la cara sonrojada


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente

Eran como las cuatro de la mañana y noodle estaba durmiendo muy cómodamente en su cama hasta que el nigromante apareció al frente de la cama de ella, él le tiro un polvo extraño en la cara y luego se le quedo mirando

"parece que el idiota de murdoc no la pudo matar o torturar...será que tuvo piedad con ella o es que se le ablando el corazón?...da lo mismo, no me importa mucho...pero el no hizo su trabajo...eso significa que debe sufrir su castigo...jajajaja humano idiota" pensó el nigromante y se acerco a noodle que estaba durmiendo boca arriba "será mejor y más entretenido si yo hago el trabajo de murdoc" pensó sacando un cuchillo de su bolsillo y apunto al corazón de noodle.

"jejeje, le arrancare el corazón y me lo comeré...hace tiempo que no como un corazón de un alma pura e inocente" pensó el nigromante y cuando estaba a punto de apuñalear a noodle algo golpeo su mano haciendo que soltara el cuchillo y que se enterrar en la pared

- no le arras daño - dijo murdoc mirando al nigromante con mucha rabia

- vaya, miren que tenemos aquí, acaso eres el ángel de esta humana para estar protegiéndola? - pregunto el nigromante

- que te importa - dijo murdoc sacando una navaja de su bolsillo

- jajajaja acaso me vas a matar con ese cuchillito o vas a untar mantequilla al pan? jajaja - se burlo el nigromante (el nigromante mira hola soy German!)

- no...¡Pero la voy a usar para sacarte un ojo! - grito murdoc y le tiro la navaja al nigromante en el ojo

- oh, fuck! maldito, me las pagaras - dijo el nigromante sacándose la navaja del ojo y la tiro al suelo

- si claro idiota - dijo murdoc con sarcasmo agarrando su navaja

- de verdad, imbécil, será mejor que te cuides y también a tu humana, que le voy a arrancar el corazón con este cuchillo - dijo el nigromante agarrando su cuchillo que estaba en la pared y luego desapareció

- maldito...- dijo murdoc guardando su navaja y luego miro a noodle "parece que ese idiota le tiro un somnífero a noodle mientras dormía...pero creo que ese somnífero durara poco tiempo...será mejor que vaya" pensó mirando a noodle, luego la beso y desapareció

* * *

Unas horas después

Noodle se había despertado hace unas horas y ahora ella estaba almorzando en un restaurante con 2d, los dos se habían sentados en la última mesa del restaurante, noodle estaba sentada al frente de 2d y de una pared, ella almorzaba fideos y 2d almorzaba una ensalada. Durante el almuerzo 2d noto algo diferente en noodle, la notaba distraída y muy pensativa, así que comenzó a llamar su atención para preguntarle que le pasaba

- noodle...oye noodls...fideito contesta...hay alguien ahí?...hola noodle - decía 2d pero noodle estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no le hizo caso

"me pregunto si volveré a ver a murdoc?...no se pero él me agrada...aunque lo conozco desde ayer en la noche" pensaba noodle mirando un punto fijo de la pared que estaba detrás de 2d

- ey, noodle...oye...miho...señorita Hatori...oiga, usted...la de los ojos verdes...joven... - decía 2d pero noodle seguía en sus pensamientos "debo hacer algo para llamar su atención" pensó

"ojala me encuentre con murdoc hoy...no sé qué me pasa pero...me gustaría estar de nuevo con el...no se pero ayer en la noche cuando iba caminando a mi casa con murdoc, sentía algo raro cuando lo miraba" pensó noodle sin prestarle atención a 2d

- wow según las noticias china es mucho mejor que Japón - dijo 2d

- ...que?! what?! Como que china es mejor que Japón?! - pregunto noodle

- es mentira jijiji - se burlo 2d

- porque lo hiciste? - pregunto noodle

- porque quería sacarte de tus pensamientos - dijo 2d

- aah...lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos y no te hice caso - dijo noodle

- no importa..Por cierto en que tanto pensabas? - pregunto 2d

- en...alguien - dijo noodle

- y quién es ese alguien? - pregunto 2d

- no te diré quien es - dijo noodle

- mala...¡ya sé quien es! - dijo 2d

- quien? - dijo noodle

- ese chico que siempre te sigue y te invita a salir - dijo 2d

- Tobías? - dijo noodle

- el es ese chico que siempre lo rechazas pero el no se riendo? - pregunto 2d

- si es el pero no estaba pensado en el - dijo noodle

- y en quien pensabas? - pregunto 2d

- en una persona - dijo noodle

- y me vas a decir quién es? - pregunto 2d

- nop - dijo noodle

- bueno, no me digas...yo no te voy a decir en lo que estoy pesando - dijo 2d

- estas pensando en que ya no quiero mas fideo y que tal vez te lo vaya a regalar - dijo noodle mirando a 2d como el miraba sus fideo con cara que decía "quiero fideos"

- wow como lo supiste? - pregunto 2d

- adivine - dijo noodle

- y me lo vas a regalar? - pregunto 2d

- sip - dijo noodle y 2d agarro los fideos felices

- gracias noodle!- dijo 2d feliz comiendo fideos

- de nada - dijo noodle mirando a 2d

- oye noods - dijo el peli azul

- si? - dijo noodle

- ese chico no es Tobías? - pregunto 2d señalando detrás de noodle donde no muy lejos de ellos habían un chico hablando con otros chicos, el chico tenía el cabello negro despeinado y los ojos de color amarillo, el llevaba una camiseta verde de g-Dragon con unos jean y unas converse verde

- tristemente si - dijo noodle mirando al chico

- y que vas a hacer? - pregunto 2d

- esconderme - dijo noodle y bajo su cabeza para que el chico no la viera

- ya es tarde, creo que te vio...y ahora se está acercando - dijo 2d mientras que el chico se acercaba a ellos

- rayos...- dijo noodle mirando al chico con el reflejo de una cuchara que estaba en la mesa "espero que la puerta de atrás este abierta" pensó

- hola 2d...y hermosa noodle - dijo Tobías parado alado de ellos dos

- hola toby - dijo 2d

- hola...tobías - dijo noodle

- que hacen aquí? - pregunto tobías mirando a noodle

- almorzamos - dijo 2d

- aahh...oye 2d, me puedes hacer un favor? - pregunto tobías

- emmm...si - dijo 2d pensando

- puedes ir a la heladería que estaba a cinco cuadras de acá y comprar tres helados de sabor de que tú quieras? - pregunto tobías sacando su billetera

- okey - dijo 2d y tobías le dio dinero

- toma, para comprar los helados y quédate con el vuelto - dijo tobías

- bueno - dijo 2d y se fue

- que planeas tobías? - pregunto noodle mirando a tobías que se estaba sentado al frente de ella en el lugar donde estaba 2d

- nada malo, cariño - dijo tobías

- no me llames así - dijo noodle

- no prometo nada, linda - dijo tobías mirando a noodle a los ojos

- que quieres? - pregunto noodle mirando a otro lado

- invitarte al concierto de g-dragon, aceptas la invitación? - pregunto tobías

- no - dijo noodle

- oh, vamos, por favor, me has rechazado millones de veces, no puedes aceptar una vez? - pregunto tobías

- mira, iré a una cita contigo cuando me salves la vida o cuando justin bieber se vuelva hombre - dijo noodle

- está bien, seré tu ángel de la guarda - dijo tobías mirando a noodle

- como digas - dijo noodle sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía tobías

- y cuando vayas a la cita conmigo, veras que yo soy muy guapo, te enamoraras de mi perdidamente y te darás cuenta que fue un error a verme rechazado antes - dijo tobías

- no te adelantes, ni digas cosas que no pasaran además todavía no me has salvado la vida - dijo noodle

- pero te la voy a salvar - dijo Tobías

* * *

No muy lejos del restaurante

Murdoc estaba parado en la azote de un edificio que estaba al frente del restaurante donde esta noodle, murdoc estaba mirando a tobías con cara de "muérete, mocoso, ella es mía" (se nota los celos?)

"ese chico me da mala espina...ni me agrada...tampoco me agrada que este con noodle...maldito enano...ya déjala y vete de una vez!" pensó murdoc mirando a tobías

- hola amo murdoc - dijo un demonio de color negro apareciendo

- hola chip - dijo murdoc mirando a noodle

- que haces en esta zona? hoy no le toca merodear - dijo el demonio

- estoy...estoy descansando - dijo murdoc dejando de mirar a noodle

- jeje, amo mentiroso, estaba viendo a esa humana de cabello violeta - dijo chip señalando a noodle

- no la estaba mirando - mintió murdoc

- si lo estaba...por cierto uno de los miembro de los consejeros-torturadores quiere hablar con usted - dijo chip

- cuál de ellos quiere hablar conmigo? - pregunto murdoc

-...


	6. Chapter 6

- drayo el nigromante - dijo chip

- de que quiere hablar ese idiota? - pregunto murdoc algo molesto

- no sé, solamente me dijo que quería hablar con usted de algo más o menos importante - dijo chip

- no pienso hablar con él - dijo murdoc

- pero...- chip no pudo terminar de hablar porque lo interrumpieron

- pero nada! no pienso hablar con ese imbécil! que se joda! no voy a hablar con él! - dijo murdoc

- y e-entonces que le digo? - pregunto chip

- que no joda, que no voy a hablar con él y que es un desgraciado travesti con retraso mental - dijo murdoc

- esta...bien? - dijo chip y luego desapareció

"ese idiota me molesta más que ese imbécil con cara de perro que estaba con mi noodle...ojala pase algo para que se cara de perro se vaya...jejeje, tengo una idea" pensó murdoc mirando a tobias maléficamente

* * *

En el restaurante

Tobias seguía hablado con noodle mientras que ella estaba pensando

- entonces te divertirás mucho conmigo y será la mejor noche te tu vida - decía tobias mientras que noodle miraba la pared que estaba detrás del sin prestarle atención a lo que decía

"bla, bla, bla,bla, ese tobías siempre dice tonterías...pero creo que murdoc no...tobias es un idiota insistente, porque no deja de molestar?..." pensó noodle mientras miraba la pared

"noodle es tan bella pero no me hace caso...pero si logro cumplir mi plan ella se fijara en mi...jejeje, noodle, yo se que tú me vas a amar muy pronto" pensó tobias mirando a noodle

* * *

En otra parte del restaurante

Murdoc había aparecido en una esquina donde no había nadie, el miro a ambos lados y no vio a nadie, luego saca un frasquito con un liquido naranja adentro y se lo tomo

"qué asco! esto esta horrendo!" pensó murdoc mientras convertia en una chica de cabello rojo con el uniforme del restaurante pero aun sigua teniendo sus ojos de diferentes color "jejeje, bonitos pechos" pensó mientras se tocaba los pechos

"bueno...voy estas así por tres horas, así que será mejor que comience con el plan..." pensó murdoc convertido en chica (mejor llamémosla murdac jajaja) y se fue a la cocina del restaurante

* * *

En el infierno

El nigromante estaba sentado en un trono mirando con rabia a chip, el nigromante tenia un parche en el ojo en donde murdoc le había tirado la navaja

- como que el idiota de tu amo no quiere venir?! - pregunto el nigromante molesto

- no quiere, no sé qué le pasa, señor drayo - dijo chip algo asustado

- pero eres su esclavo! debes saber! - dijo drayo

- lo siento pero no se - dijo chip

- está bien, te puedes ir - dijo drayo molesto

- sí, señor - dijo chip y se fue

"ese murdoc, es un imbécil, me la pagara, por su culpa pero mi ojo, va a ver...pero primero vera su humana para que el sufra mas" pensó el tuerto y luego desapareció

* * *

Con los otros dos

"tobías no está mal pero jode ¡mucho!...ojala algún día deje de joder...porque no se fija en cy? ella se parece a mi...lo único diferente de las dos es que ella tiene los ojos negros...y a veces nos comportamos diferentes" pensó noodle

"ya tengo todo planeando...solamente me falta salvar la vida de noodle antes del viernes...hoy es martes...por eso noodle esta aquí...ella no trabaja los martes" pensó tobías mientras que murdac se acerba a él con un bol con sopa caliente

"tobías pidió sopa?...un minutos, esa chica se me hace conocida" pensó noodle mirando a murdac que se estaba acercando a ellos

"jajaja, va a ver ese idiota...auch..Esta sopa está caliente y como las mujeres caminan con estos tacones?!" pensó murdac caminando pero luego fingió caerse haciendo que la sopa se cayera encima a tobías

- AAAH! ESTA CALIENTE! - grito Tobías levantándose de la silla y trataba de quitarse la sopa de encima

- oh, lo siento - mintió murdac mientras se levantaba del suelo "jajajajaja! mentira! no lo siento! jodete idiota eso te pasa por esta con mi noodle!" pensó mirando a tobías que se estaba quitando la camiseta llena de sopa mientras que la gente lo miraba

- lo sientes?! Me queme por tu culpa! me voy a quejar con tu jefe! - grito tobías molesto y se fue

"jajajajaja imbécil" pensó murdac y luego miro el asiento de noodle que estaba vacío "y noodle?" pensó mirando a todas partes y luego se fue

* * *

En la parte trasera del restaurante

Noodle es estaba lleno por el callejo de la parte de atrás del restaurante que conducía a la calle pero cuando solamente le faltaba unos pasos para salir a la calle alguien la agarro del brazo y la empujo contra la pared

- hola querida - dijo el nigromante agarrando a noodle de los brazos para que no se escapara y poniéndose al frente de ella muy cerca

- suéltame! - dijo noodle tratando de escapar

- no, sabes tu deberías esta herida o muerta - dijo drayo

- porque? - pregunto noodle asustada

- porque me da la maldita gana - dijo drayo acercando un dedo de el al estomago de noodle mientras que con la otra mano la agarraba - sabes? con un solo dedo te puedo partir en dos o hacer mucho daño - dijo

- suélteme - dijo noodle temblando asustada

- después, primero te dejare una cicatriz horrenda - dijo el nigromante y cuando estaba a punto de tocara a noodle, un tacón salió de la oscuridad (es de día pero en el callejón ahí partes oscuras) y se le enterró en el brazo haciendo que soltara a noodle - maldición - dijo y luego desapareció

- quien esta ahí?! - pregunto noodle mirando a todas partes

- yo - dijo murdac saliendo de las sombras con otro tacón en las manos y descalza

- quien eres? - pregunto noodle mientras que murdac se acercaba mucho a ella

- no me reconoces? soy alguien que conoces desde hace poco - dijo murdoc parado al frente de noodle y ella se sorprendió mucho cuando la miro a los ojos

- eres mur...- noodle no pudo terminar de hablar porque murdoc la beso...


	7. Chapter 7

Al principio noodle le correspondió el beso sonrojada y sintió algo raro (mariposas) en el estomago pero luego lo empujo hacendó que se rompiera el beso y que murdoc se moviera hacia atrás separándose de ella

- qué pasa? - pregunto murdoc con un leve sonrojo mirando a noodle

- estas convertido en mujer y me besaste - dijo noodle sonrojada

- y que tiene? - pregunto murdoc como si nada

- y algunas personas te vieron besarme - dijo noodle

- aahhh...ya entiendo, esas personas pueden pensar que eres lesbiana - dijo murdoc

-sí, y tu también - dijo noodle

- no, yo soy hombre - dijo murdoc

- y que clase de hombre tiene pechos, cabello largo, vestido y maquillaje? - pregunto noodle

- emmm...no se... - dijo murdoc

- cuando vuelves a ser hombre? - pregunto noodle

- no se, dentro de una o dos horas...mas posible que sea dentro de dos horas - dijo murdoc

- entonces, habrá que esperar - dijo noodle

- si...- dijo murdoc acercándose a la cara de noodle para por besarla de nuevo pero ella le puso un dedo en los labios parándolo

- no me vas a besar - dijo noodle aun con su dedo en los labios de murdoc

- porque no? - pregunto murdoc alejándose un poquito de noodle

- porque eres una chica - dijo noodle

- aah...se me había olvidado - dijo murdoc

* * *

En otras parte del callejón

Estaba tobias escondido detrás de unos basureros espiando a murdoc y a noodle

"esa chica como se atreve a besar a mi noodle! ella es mía! solamente mía! y de nadie más! además las dos son mujeres! qué cosa más fuera de orden! porque la beso?! y la intento besar de nuevo?!" pensó tobias mirando a las dos chicas "va a ver esa chica, nadie besa a mi noodle y menos otras ¡mujer!...o será por eso que me rechazaba...ella tiene novia?" pensó tobias mirando a noodle

* * *

Con noodle y murdac

- y como te convertiste en mujer? - pregunto noodle

- me tome el liquido que estaba aquí - dijo murdoc sacando un frasquito vacio

- aah..No te puedes tomar otra y volver a la normalidad? - pregunto noodle

- no, tiene que pasar el efecto de la poción para volver a la normalidad - dijo murdoc guardando el frasquito pero cuando lo guardo se le cayeron dos frasquitos, uno con un liquido azul y la otra con un liquido rosado pero no se rompieron - demonios - dijo molesto

- de que son? - pregunto noodle agarrando el frasquito azul mientras que el otro curiosamente rodo hasta donde esta tobias

- la azul es para convertirse en hombre por una hora - dijo murdoc agarrando el frasquito que le estaba dando noodle

- y la otra de que era? - pregunto noodle buscando el frasquito que tobias había agarrado sin que se dieran cuenta

- no se - dijo murdoc

- bueno...nos podemos ir? este lugar no me agrada - pregunto noodle

- si - dijo murdoc y se fue con ella

"se fueron, será mejor seguirlas" pensó tobias guardando la poción y se fue

* * *

En la calle

Estaban noodle y murdoc caminando pacíficamente mientras que tobias lo seguía sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, los otros dos iban hablando hasta que noodle vio a 2d en la vereda de al frente comiendo helado

- hola noodle! - dijo 2d desde la otra vereda comiendo

- hola 2d! - dijo noodle

- quien es él? - pregunto murdoc mientras que tobias estaba escondido hablando por celular

- un amigo - dijo noodle y después miro a ambos lados de la calle

- _ya es hora...ella va a cruzar la calle -_ susurro tobias y luego noodle comenzó a cruzar la calle

"tengo una mala presencia" pensó murdoc mirando a noodle y cuando ella iba por la mitad de la calle apareció un auto negro que iba a alta velocidad, el auto iba a atropellar a noodle pero tobias salió de su escondite y la salvo haciendo que ella y el cayeran en la vereda en donde estaba 2d

- noodle! estas bien?! - pregunto 2d asustado

- si, estoy bien 2d - dijo noodle levantándose del suelo y luego se sacudió mientras que tobias se levantaba

"ese maldito!...como sabia que un auto iba hacia a noodle?!" pensó murdoc mientras se acercaba a ellos

- noodle, te salve, sabes lo que eso significa - dijo tobias parado alado de noodle

- si...- susurro noodle

- bueno, nos vemos el viernes, preciosa, yo te voy a buscar a tu casa, asi que ponte linda - dijo tobias y se fue

- rayos - susurro noodle

- de que estaba hablando tobias? - pregunto 2d cuando murdoc estaba con ellos

- de nada, debe ser una de las tonterías que el siempre dice - dijo noodle

-bueno, me tengo que ir, chau noodle y amiga de noodle - dijo 2d y se fue

-amiga? - repitió murdoc

- sí, amiga - dijo noodle

- nos vamos? - pregunto murdoc

- a donde? - pregunto noodle

- no se...a un parque? - dijo murdoc

- está bien - dijo noodle y se fue con murdoc

* * *

Varias horas después

Murdoc ya había vuelto a la normalidad, ahora él y noodle estaban en un parque que no estaba lejos de la casa de noodle, los dos estaban sentados en una banca hablando mientras que anochecía

- y dime noodle, quien ese tal tobias? - pregunto murdoc

- es un chico que siempre molesta - dijo noodle

- y como molesta? - pregunto murdoc

- pidiéndome citas o cosas así - dijo noodle

- aah...tu lo rechazas? - pregunto murdoc con muchas curiosidad

- si - dijo noodle

- está bien... - dijo murdoc "ja! en su cara! noodle lo rechaza!" pensó

- creo que ya es tarde - dijo noodle mirando el cielo

- sí, será mejor que te vayas a tu casa - dijo murdoc y se levanto

- si - dijo noodle mientras se levantaba de la banca

- nos vemos, noodle - dijo murdoc besando la mejillas de noodle haciendo que se sonrojara

- nos vemos - dijo noodle sonrojada y luego se fue

"ojala mañana no tenga que hacer tantas cosas para poder ver a noodle" pensó murdoc mirando como noodle se iba y luego desapareció

* * *

En la casa de tobias

Tobias estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo pensando mientras que en su mesita de noche estaba el frasquito rosado que se le cayó a murdoc

"me pregunto quién era esa chica que estaba con noodle...y también me pregunto qué es esto que se le cayó" pensó tobias agarrando el frasquito "solamente hay una forma de saberlo..." pensó tobias tomando el liquido del frasquito


	8. Chapter 8

En la calle

Noodle iba caminando a su casa tranquila porque sabía que murdoc la protegería si le pasaba algo, ella iba pensando mientras que caminaba por la oscura noche que era iluminada por las luces de las casa, de los postes y de algunos carros que pasaban por la calle

"yupi! hoy pase el día con murdoc y fue agradable...a pesar de que murdoc estaba convertido en una mujer por dos hora y que sea un medio demonio pero eso no importa, lo quiero como es...espera un segundo...acabo de pensar que lo quiero?...si lo pensé...entonces...lo quiero!" pensó noodle caminando pero luego escucho un sonido que provenía de unos arbustos haciendo que ella saliera de sus pensamientos

- quien anda ahí? - pregunto la japonesa mirando los arbustos

- miau - maulló un gato pequeño de color negro con ojos amarillos saliendo de los arbustos

- aww que lindo - dijo noodle agachándose para luego comenzara a acariciar al gato en la cabeza

- miau miau - maulló el gato mientras ronroneaba y noodle le seguía acariciando la cabeza

- que ternura, donde está tu familia? estas solo amiguito? - pregunto noodle

- miau - maulló el gato asistiendo con la cabeza

- bueno...quieres ir a mi casa conmigo? - pregunto noodle agarrando al gato y se levanto con el

- miau - maulló el gato feliz mientras asistía con la cabeza

- okey, vamos - dijo noodle y se fue con el gato en las manos

* * *

Unos minutos después

Noodle entro con el gato en las manos a su apartamento, ella dejo al gato en el suelo y luego cerró la puerta mientras que el gato miraba el apartamento

- te gusta gatito? - pregunto noodle dejando sus llaves y algunas cosas de ella en su mueble

- miau - maulló el gato mientras que andaba por el apartamento

- que bueno...donde estará toby?...toby! - llamo noodle y un gato blanco entro por la ventana

-miau - maulló toby acercándose a noodle y ella lo acaricio

- hola toby, te traje un nuevo amiguito, el está mirando el apartamento - dijo noodle y luego miro un reloj que tenía en la pared - oh, ya es tarde, será mejor que me vaya a dormir - dijo noodle y se fue a dormir

* * *

Unas horas después

Ya era media noche, noodle dormía en su cama con una camiseta de mangas cortas de color celeste y unos short amarillos, mientras que ella dormía en su cama y toby dormía en el sofá, el otro gato entro a la habitación de noodle y se acerco a ella para quedar acostado alado de ella, luego el gato comenzó a acurrucarse en los pechos de noodle con un sonrojo (los gatos se sonrojan?...bueno, esto es mi fic así que todo puede pasar) y se quedo dormido

* * *

Al día siguiente

El gato estaba durmiendo arriba de los pechos de noodle muy cómodo y aun tenía ese sonrojo mientras que ella dormía como si nada, luego murdoc apareció al frente de la cama de noodle y miro al gato

"y ese feo gato?" se pregunto murdoc mirando al gato y luego se dio cuenta de algo haciendo que se sorprendiera y que mirara al gato con desprecio "ese desgraciado! como se atreve! me las pagaras!" pensó murdoc con mucha rabia mientras que agarraba al gato de una pata y lo alejaba de noodle

- miau - maulló el gato despierto mientras que murdoc lo alejaba más de noodle y parecía que el maullido era de rabia

- no te hagas el idiota, yo no soy un simple humano, yo se que tú no eres un gato - dijo murdoc saliendo de la habitación de noodle

- miau? - maulló el gato confundido

- ya deja de fingir, que no sabes lo que estoy diciendo?...tú no eres un gato, esa cosa si es un gato - dijo murdoc señalando a toby que dormía en el sofá - así que vuelve a tu forma original, se que tú te tomaste la poción que se me cayo...además la poción que te tomaste te convierte en gato y tú mismo puedes volver a la normalidad - dijo murdoc mientras se acercaba al balcón del apartamento

- miau miau miau - maulló el gato cuando estaba en el balcón con murdoc

-okey...como no vuelves a tu forma normal te voy a tirar por el balcón...a ver si caes de pie desde el quinto piso - dijo murdoc asomando al gato por el balcón

- miau! - maulló el gato desesperado y asustado

- vale, no te tirare pero si no vuelves a la normalidad te arranco las cuatro patas - dijo murdoc y tiro al gato al piso

- auch!...eso dolió - dijo el gato mientras se convertía en humano

- jajajaja jodete tobías - se burlo murdoc

- como sabes mi nombre? - pregunto el chico

- que te importa, ahora salte el apartamento de noodle o te tiro por el balcón - dijo murdoc

- y quien eres para decirme eso? - pregunto tobías

- alguien, ahora vete - dijo murdoc

- no, porque estás aquí?...acaso te gusta noodle? - pregunto tobías

- eso no es de tu incumbencia - dijo murdoc con un leve sonrojo mirando a otro lado

- ja, te gusta pero ella es mía, solamente mía - dijo tobías

- cállate - dijo murdoc molesto mientras apretaba sus manos con rabia

- no, ella es mía, nunca será tuya, yo la reclame primero, así que es de mi propiedad - dijo tobías

- te dije que te calles, además no hables de ella como si fuera un objeto o que sea de tu propiedad idiota - dijo murdoc agarrando a tobías del cuello de la camiseta

- que me vas a hacer? me vas a golpear? yo no te tengo miedo y ella es de mi propiedad, es solamente mía - dijo tobías

- que te calle imbécil - dijo murdoc molesto y tiro a tobías por el balcón

- aaaahhh! maldito! - grito tobías mientras caía y luego cayó encima de un camión de colchones

- se salvo ese imbécil - dijo murdoc entrando al apartamento y cuando entro se quedo un rato mirando el hogar de la chica. El chico medio demonio entro a la habitación de noodle que seguía durmiendo, el se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios para luego desaparecer y dejando a la chica durmiendo con una sonrisa


	9. Chapter 9

Horas después

Cuando noodle se despertó no encontró al gato, así que se puso a buscarlo por su apartamento pero no lo encontró y dejo de buscarlo para ponerse a desayunar y también para darle el desayuno a su gato toby. Cuando iba por la mitad del desayuno, su teléfono sonó, ella dejo de desayunar y contesto el teléfono

- hola? - dijo noodle contestando

_- hola noodle, soy yo cy - _dijo una voz femenina un parecida un poco a la de noodle

- hola cy, como estas? - pregunto noodle

_- bien, y tú? _- pregunto cy

- también bien - dijo noodle

_- genial, oye noods quieres ir al cine conmigo? - _pregunto cyborg

- claro...pero tengo que trabajar - dijo noodle

_- no importa, a qué hora sales hoy del trabajo? _- pregunto cy

- a las seis - dijo noodle

_- bueno, cuando termines de trabajar, yo te voy a ir a buscar y nos vamos al cine - _dijo cy

- vale - dijo noodle

_- chau -_ dijo cyborg y colgó

- miau miau? - maulló toby

- si quieres saber quién era? pues era cy - dijo noodle y luego miro su reloj "son las diez y cuarenta cinco...será mejor que me cambie de ropa para ir al trabajo" pensó y se fue a cambiar de ropa

* * *

Una hora después

Noodle estaba apoyada en el mostrador de la cafetería con cara de aburrida, ella llevaba una blusa rosada, unos jean, unas conserves rozada con un delantal de la cafetería, en el lugar había algunas personas tomando café y leyendo el periódico o comiendo donas.

Había dos empleados mas además de noodle, uno era un chico de dieciocho años de cabello naranja y ojos celestes que llevaba una camiseta de sleeping with sirens de color amarillo con el delantal de la cafetería, unos pantalones azules y unas converse rojas, el chico se llamaba bill. El otro empleado era un chica de diecinueve años de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros, llevaba una blusa de Pierce The Veil de color negro con unas jeans, unas converses negras y el delatan del lugar, ella se llamaba Jennifer.

Bill estaba parado al frente de jennifer discutiendo con ella

- Pierce The Veil es mejor Sleeping With Sirens - dijo jennifer

- te equivocas, jenny, Sleeping with sirens es mejor - dijo bill

- te equivocas tu, Billy - dijo Jennifer

- cállate...y sleeping with sirens es mejor - dijo bill

- no - dijo jennifer

- si - dijo bill

- no - dijo jennifer

- si - dijo bill

- no - dijo jennifer

- si - dijo bill

- no - dijo jennifer

- no - dijo bill

- vale, tu dijiste que no - dijo jennifer

- se supone que ibas a caer y decir si - dijo bill

- no, porque no soy una boba - dijo jennifer

- si lo eres - dijo bill

- no lo soy - dijo jennifer

- si lo eres - dijo bill

- dejen de discutir y pónganse a trabajar - dijo noodle

- vale - dijeron los dos y se pusieron a trabajar

"al fin paz..." pensó noodle y tobias entro a la cafetería con un ramo de flores "...y se fue la paz" pensó

- hola guapa - dijo tobias parado al frente de noodle pero ella no le saludo

- noodle saluda a tu novio - susurro jennifer pasando detrás de noodle

- cállate - susurro noodle

- te traja unas flores - dijo tobías dándole las flores a noodle

- noodle agradécele a tu novio por la flores - susurro bill pasando detrás de noodle con unos café

- silencio - susurro noodle mirando las flores

- ya quiero que sea el viernes - dijo tobías

- aja - dijo noodle desinteresada

- para ir a cenar - dijo tobías

- no íbamos a un concierto? - pregunto noodle

- sí pero primero vamos al concierto, luego a cenar y después a hacer lo que yo quiera - dijo tobías

"el viernes será un día largo" pensó noodle

- ya vuelvo, amor - dijo tobías y se fue

- uh, noodle vas a tener una cita con tu novio el viernes - susurro jennifer pasando detrás de noodle con una caja de café

- no es mi novio - susurro noodle

- porque todavía no te le has declarado - susurro bill pasando alado de noodle con bandeja llena de galletas

- cállate - susurro noodle agarrando una galleta

- vamos, hazlo de una vez, antes que un chica se te adelante - susurro jennifer detrás de noodle con una carta

- no molestes...que haces aquí? - pregunto noodle

- un hombre me dijo que te dirá esto - dijo jennifer y le dio la carta a noodle

- como era el hombre? - pregunto noodle mirando la carta

- no sé, el usaba una capucha que le tapaba el rostro- dijo jennifer

- ah...bueno - dijo noodle y jennifer siguió trabajando

- y esa carta? - pregunto tobías acercándose a noodle

- que carta? - pregunto noodle escondiendo la carta detrás de ella

- la que tienes detrás de ti - dijo tobías

- no tengo nada - dijo noodle

- si - dijo tobías

- no - dijo noodle

- si - dijo tobías

- si - dijo noodle

- no - dijo tobías

- el cayo en eso - dijo bill limpiando una mesa con jennifer, lejos de noodle y tobías

- el es un bobo por eso - dijo jennifer

- y a donde fuiste, tobías? - pregunto noodle

- a...ver a unos amigos - dijo tobias

- bueno - dijo noodle

- oye, me tengo que ir amor, nos vemos - dijo tobías besando la mejilla de noodle y se fue

- aww su novio le dio un beso en la mejilla - dijeron jennifer y bill pasando detrás de noodle

- cállense - dijo noodle limpiándose la mejilla con la mano y luego se fue

* * *

En el baño de la cafetería

Noodle se había encerrado en un cubículo para leer la carta sin interrupciones

"me pregunto quién me la envió?..." pensó noodle habiendo la carta


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando la abrió se encontró con...una factura de luz y otra carta mas "y esto?! No puede ser! la luz subió un dólar más!...y esa carta?" pensó noodle abriendo la otra carta y luego la comenzó a leer

_"hola humana, espero que disfrutes tu tiempo de vida que no te va a durar mucho jajajaja" _leyó noodle la carta que estaba escrita con algo rojo

"y esto?! Qué es eso rojo?!...es ¡sangre!...será mejor que le de la carta a murdoc cuando lo encuentre!" pensó noodle asustada y salió del cubículo, luego se acerco al lava manos y se mojo la cara para tranquilizarse pero cuando se termino de secar la cara, el espejo que estaba al frente de ella se comenzó a empañar de la nada, cuando termino de empañarse noodle...comenzó a hacer dibujos en el espejo de corazones, animalitos, flores y personas pero cuando termino de dibujar con el dedo los dibujos se empañaron y el espejo quedo como si nadie hubiera dibujado

- pero que rayos? - susurro noodle asustada mirando el espejo y luego de la nada se comenzaron a escribir palabras en el espejo haciendo que noodle retrocediera asustada

"_estaré esperando con ansia el momento en el que te voy a arrancar el corazón y me lo comeré_" decía en el espejo y noodle salió lo más rápido posible del baño

* * *

En la cafetería

Jennifer estaba sentada en el mostrador cuidando el puesto de noodle mientras que ella no estaba y bill estaba limpiando las mesas, jennifer también estaba tarareando la canción King for a Day de Pierce The Veil con Kellin Quinn pero paro de tararear cuando vio a noodle que se estaba acercando con la piel pálida y asustada

- noodle, que te paso? - pregunto jennifer preocupada

- nada...- mintió noodle

- mientes, que decía la carta? - pregunto jennifer

- nada - dijo noodle escondiendo la carta detrás de ella

- mentirosa - dijo jennifer acercándose a noodle muy rápido y le quito la carta de las manos

- no! espera! - dijo noodle asustada tratando de quitarle la carta a jennifer pero ella se alejo y la leyó muy rápido

- oh! No! no puede ser! - dijo jennifer sorprendida

- no te preocupes estaré bien - dijo noodle

- noodle...como esos malditos te van a subir la luz un dólar? - pregunto jennifer

"que suerte agarro la carta de la luz" pensó noodle aliviada - no se - dijo

- bueno, toma que me tengo que ir a trabajar - dijo jennifer entrándole la carta a noodle y luego se fue dejando a noodle sola

"debo buscar a murdoc...pero como lo encuentro, además tengo que seguir trabajando" pensó noodle y siguió trabajando

* * *

Horas después

A noodle solamente le faltaban unos minutos para terminar de trabajar, ahora ella estaba jugando "x" y "0" con jennifer mientras que bill estaba preparando un café

- gane! - dijo noodle colocando una x y ganándole a jennifer

- hiciste trampa - dijo jennifer

- siempre dices eso cuando alguien te gana - dijo bill preparando el café

- cállate - dijo jennifer

- no - dijo bill

- tonto - dijo jennifer

- boba - dijo bill

- idiota - dijo jennifer

- no peleen - dijo noodle

- bueno mama - dijeron bill y jennifer

- no me llames así - dijo noodle

- okey patrona - dijeron los dos

- tampoco así - dijo noodle

- vale noods - dijeron los dos

- oye noodle que vas a hacer después del trabajo? vas a ir a ver a tu novio? o vas a una cita con él? - pregunto jennifer con un tono de voz burlón

- no, no molestes, no voy a verlos, ni voy a una cita con él y no es mi novio - dijo noodle algo molesta

- pero el te beso en la mejilla y irán a una cita el viernes - dijo jennifer

- ese beso no cuenta y la cita fue una apuesta - dijo noodle

- hola - dijo cyborg acercándose a noodle y a jennifer

- hola - dijeron las dos

- noodle ya terminaste de trabajar? - pregunto cy

- termino dentro de dos minutos - dijo noodle

- ah...y de que estaba hablando - pregunto cyborg

- de nada - dijo noodle

- del novio de noodle - dijo jennifer

- no sabía que noodle tenía novio - dijo cyborg

- no lo tengo - dijo noodle

- si lo tiene - dijo jennifer

- lo tiene o no? - pregunto cyborg

- no - dijo noodle

- porque todavía no se le ha declarado - dijo jennifer

- jennifer no digas eso! - dijo noodle

- bueno - dijo jennifer

- el supuesto "novio" de noodle es tobías? - pregunto cy

- si - dijo jennifer

- lo sabia - dijo cyborg

- como lo sabías? - pregunto jennifer

- todo el mundo sabe que tobías gusta de noodle - dijo cyborg

- por eso algunas chicas me miran con celos porque tobías gusta de mi y no de ellas - dijo noodle mientras que dos chicas no muy lejos de ella la estaban mirando con celos y susurraban entre si

- pero nadie sabe que no te gusta tobías - dijo cyborg

- también, sabias que algunas personas piensan que tobías y tu son novios - dijo jennifer

- lo piensan porque tu andas diciendo mentiras - dijo noodle molesta mirando a jennifer

- jejeje pero es chisme, la mayoría de los chismes son falsos - dijo jennifer

- pero igual no tiene que decir eso - dijo noodle

- okey - dijo jennifer

- noodle, ya nos vamos? - pregunto cyborg

-si - dijo noodle y se dirigió a la salida con cy

- a donde van? - pregunto jennifer

- al cine - dijo cyborg y se fue con noodle

- bill, sírveme un café - dijo jennifer

- sírvetelo tu, malagradecida, crees que no tengo nada que hacer como tu - dijo bill

- Billy, estás jugando con un DS - dijo jennifer

- pero estoy en la última carrera de Mario kart - dijo bill jugando

* * *

En el cine

Noodle y Cyborg estaban sentadas en el medio de la sala de cine, la película ya había comenzado y estaban viendo Guerra Mundial Z (con Brad Pitt), cyborg miraba la película muy entretenida en cambio noodle estaba algo inquieta porque sentía que alguien la vigilaba

"esa sensación no se van...quien me estará mirando?...murdoc? no...el no me inquita...mucho...pero no solamente me está inquietando el que me está mirando, también me está asustando y dando mala espina...ojala me deje de mirar" pensó noodle mirando la pantalla del cine

* * *

Horas después

Ya era de noche, cyborg y noodle se habían separado ya que vivían que diferentes rutas, ahora noodle iba caminado por la calle pero escucho un ruido y miro así atrás...


	11. Chapter 11

Al día siguiente

En la mañana alguien estaba tocando la puerta de la casa de cyborg, un hombre adulto de cabello negro y ojos marrones abrió la puerta de la casa y se encontró con dos policías

- buenos días - dijeron los dos policías con unos documentos en las manos

- buenos días, sucede algo? - pregunto el hombre y un policía de ojos azules y cabello rubio miro los documentos

- sí, señor David, podemos hablar con su hija Cyborg? - pregunto el policía de ojos azules mientras que su compañero de cabello naranja y ojos castaños estaba mirando la casa

- sí, esperen aquí - dijo el hombre y entro a la casa a buscar a cyborg

- no me gusta, esto - dijo el policía de cabello naranja

- vamos, Larry, ambos sabemos que no nos gusta dar malas noticias a los civiles - dijo el policía de ojos azules

- ya se, ricky, pero eso sucedió ayer en la noche - dijo Larry

- igual tenemos que decirle - dijo ricky

- aquí esta mi hija - dijo David saliendo con cyborg

- bueno, tenemos que llevárnosla - dijo larry

- qué? porque? ella que hizo? - pregunto david preocupado

- ella no hizo nada - dijo ricky

- y porque me van a llevar? - pregunto cyborg

- porque tenemos que hablar contigo en privado - dijo larry

- y ya nos tenemos que ir - dijo ricky

- yo iré con ustedes - dijo david

- no puede ir con nosotros, nada mas tiene que ir ella - dijo ricky señalando a cyborg

- tranquilo papa, estaré bien, quédate en casa - dijo cyborg

"aaahh...es su padre adoptivo" pensó Ricky mirando los documentos

- bueno - dijo David y beso la mejilla cyborg antes que se fuera con los policías

* * *

En la comisaria

Cuando cyborg entro a una habitación se encontró con 2d, paula, russell, jennifer y bill sentados en unas sillas que había en la habitación, también había una mesa en el medio, un pequeño mueble con revistas, una maquina de café y otra máquina de agua, 2d estaba sentado alado de paula, los dos estaba tomando café mientras que russell estaba leyendo una revista y jennifer estaba jugando ds con bill

- qué pasa? - pregunto cyborg mientras se acercaba a sus amigos

- no sabemos - dijo russell

- ni siquiera sabemos porque estamos aquí - dijo paula

- y como llegaron aquí? - pregunto cyborg

- como tu llegaste - dijo jennifer

- nos trajeron los policía - dijo bill

- enserio? - dijo cy

- si - dijo 2d tomando un poco de su café - ah! está caliente - dijo sacando su lengua y se comenzó a echar viento, segundos después dejo de echarse viento - bueno, yo estaba en mi casa cuando llegaron los policías...

_*Flashback de 2d_

_Stuart estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa jugando con su polystation (no tuviste infancia si nunca jugaste con un polystation) mientras comía un pedazo de pizza de ayer, cuando 2d iba por la mitad de su juego alguien toco la puerta_

_- buenas! - grito alguien desde afuera y 2d se fue a abrir la puerta_

_- hola - dijo 2d _

_- buenos días señor Stuart - dijeron los dos policías (larry y ricky)_

_- como saben mis nombre? - pregunto 2d_

_- tienes tu nombre en tu camiseta - dijo larry señalando el nombre de Stuart que estaba bordado en la camiseta del peli azul_

_- ah...pensé que eran adivinos - dijo 2d_

_- lo podemos arrastrar? - susurro larry_

_- por? - susurro ricky_

_- por se idiota - susurro larry_

_- no - susurro ricky_

_- que susurran? - pregunto 2d_

_- nada...oye tienes que ir con nosotros - dijo ricky_

_- bueno - dijo 2d y se fue con los policías _

_Fin del Flashback de 2d*_

- y así fue como llegue - dijo 2d mientras se levantaba y estiraba

- bueno...yo llegue de una forma muy diferente - dijo jennifer

- sí, ustedes dos llegaron juntos - dijo russell señalando a jennifer y a bill

- si porque...

_*Flashback de Jennifer_

_Ella estaba durmiendo en su cama desparramada y roncando muy bajo, luego de unos segundos el timbre sonó haciendo que Jennifer se levantara con pereza, se pusiera una blusa porque durmió con el mismo pantalón de ayer y un sostén_

_- ya va! - grito jennifer cuando termino de "vestirse" y se fue a abrir la puerta, cuando iba por la sala se encontró a bill durmiendo en su sofá - que haces aquí?! - dijo pisándole la cara a bill_

_- auch! no hagas eso - dijo bill despertándose_

_- la puerta estaba cerrada y tu no tiene llaves, como entraste? - pregunto jennifer_

_- la ventana no estaba cerrada - dijo bill y sonó el timbre de nuevo - ahí alguien afuera - dijo_

_- no me digas - dijo jennifer con sarcasmo - YA VA!...porque estas aquí? - pregunto_

_- porque se me perdió la llave de mi casa - dijo bill_

_- idiota...- susurro jennifer y se fue a abrir la puerta_

_- hola Señorita Jennifer - dijo ricky y jennifer miro a los dos policías que estaban al frente de ella_

_- hola...BILL! VEN! - grito jennifer_

_- qué pasa? - pregunto bill acercándose_

_- ahí esta, oficiales, llévenselo - dijo jennifer_

_- qué? - dijo bill_

_- lo que dije, llévense a este por lo que hizo...el que hizo? - pregunto jennifer señalando a bill_

_- nada...por ahora - dijo larry mirando a bill_

_- y porque están aquí? - pregunto bill_

_- para llevarlos a la comisaria - dijo Ricky_

_- jenny, escondiste la droga? - mintió bill_

_- que droga? - preguntaron los policías_

_- nada, ese idiota solamente dice idioteces y mentiras - dijo jennifer_

_- bueno vámonos - dijo larry y los cuatros se fueron_

_Flashback de jennifer*_

- como se te ocurre decir eso al frente de policías? - pregunto paula

- no se - dijo bill

- eso demuestra que eres idiota - dijo jennifer

- no - dijo bill

- si - dijo jennifer

- no - dijo bill

- si - dijo jennifer

- cállense - dijo russell

- vale - dijeron los dos

- oye russell como te buscaron a ti? - pregunto 2d

- cuando estaba saliendo de la casa me encontré con los policías y me trajeron - dijo russell

- y a ti paula? - pregunto cyborg

- yo estaba viendo la novela de la mañana cuando me llamaron - dijo paula

- no la terminaste de ver? - pregunto 2d

- si la termine, los policías se pusieron a verla conmigo hasta que acabara - dijo paula

- hablando de policías, porque será que nos trajeron aquí? - se pregunto jennifer

- si, espero que no haya pasado nada malo - dijo russell y los dos policías entraron a la habitación con unos documentos

- hola - dijeron los dos policías muy serios

- hola oficiales - dijeron los demás

- disculpen, pero me puede decir porque estamos aquí? - pregunto russell

- ya se lo diremos, primero tomen asientos - dijo larry muy serio

- bueno - dijeron cyborg y 2d que eran los únicos parado y se sentaron

- les tengo malas noticias - dijo Larry mientras que todos estaban en silencio y mirando muy atentos a los dos policías

- su amiga noodle, ha muerto...


	12. Chapter 12

-...fue asesinada ayer en la noche mientras se dirigía a su casa - dijo ricky

- qué?! - gritaron todos con los ojos llorosos, sorprendidos y tristes

- lo siento - dijo larry triste

- como saben que es ella? - pregunto russell sorprendido con los ojos llorosos

- noodle tiene el cabello violeta y los ojos verdes? - pregunto larry

- si...pero podría ser otra - dijo russel

- ella llevaba una blusa rosada, unos jean y unas conserves rozadas? - pregunto ricky haciendo que jennifer, bill y cyborg comenzaran a llorar mas de lo que lloraba

- si! - dijeron jennifer, cyborg y bill mientras lloraban

- entonces, si es ella - dijo Larry

- pero cómo?! yo estaba ayer en la noche con ella?! - dijo cyborg llorando

- estabas con ella? - pregunto ricky

- sí, fuimos al cine - dijo cyborg llorando al igual que los demás

- y que vieron? - pregunto bill

- ESTE NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESO! - grito jennifer moleta mientras lloraba

- bueno...- dijo bill llorando

* * *

En el infierno

Estaba murdoc muy molesto y triste, el estaba tan molesto que estaba rompiendo y golpeando todo lo que estaba a su paso mientras que caminaba por un pasillo del infierno

- hola señor...- chip no pudo terminar de hablar porque murdoc lo agarro del cuello muy fuerte

- dime...donde está drayo? - pregunto murdoc muy molesta

- n...o s...e...creo que...esta en...su cu...eva... - dijo chip con mucha dificultad mientras trataba de respirar y evitar que murdoc le rompiera el cuello

- está bien - dijo murdoc presionando el cuello de chip con más fuerza haciendo que se escuchara que algo se rompiera mientras caminaba - y ese ruido? - se pregunto caminando y cuando miro a chip se dio cuenta que le rompió el cuello, después maldijo en voz baja y tiro el cuerpo de chip al suelo para seguir caminando. Luego un demonio paso por ahí viendo a chip y se acerco a el

- oh, no, otra vez - susurro el demonio y se llevo el cuerpo de chip

* * *

En otro lugar

Drayo estaba sentado en su sillón mientras que el minotauro estaba sentado en una silla al frente de él y entre los dos había un escritorio

- porque hiciste eso? - pregunto el minotauro

- porque quise - dijo drayo

- no debiste - dijo el minotauro molesto

- que importa, además ella debía a ver muerto antes, cuando el demonio gay la atrapo - dijo drayo

- pero no murió - dijo el minotauro

- porque el débil de murdoc no la mato - dijo drayo

- murdoc no es débil y lo sabes...el no la mato por alguna razón que él tiene - dijo el minotauro

- razón? el idiota no la mato, no cumplió con su trabajo - dijo drayo

- pero tu no debiste cumplir su trabajo - dijo el minotauro

- y? - dijo drayo desinteresado

- y no debiste - dijo el minotauro mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de irse murdoc entro de un portazo y se acerco a drayo muy molesto

- eres un desgraciado - dijo murdoc tan molesto que golpeo el escritorio que estaba al frente de él y lo rompió

- mira quién es el desgraciado?...como te atreves a venir aquí azotando la puerta y rompiendo mi escritorio? - pregunto drayo como si nada

- porque lo hiciste?! - pregunto murdoc muy enojado agarrando al nigromante del cuello mientras que el minotauro miraba la escena

- que cosa? - pregunto drayo

- no te hagas el idiota que te sale muy bien... tu sabes qué hiciste - dijo murdoc muy molesto agarrando a drayo

- no sé que hice - dijo drayo

- si sabes! tu mataste a noodle! - grito murdoc molesto luchando para que no se le cayeran las lagrimas de los ojos

- ah...eso, si lo hice y fue muy divertido - dijo drayo haciendo que murdoc y el minotauro pusieron cara de O_O

- ERES UN MALDITO IMBÉCIL! - grito murdoc muy enojando y golpeo al nigromante en la cara con mucha fuerza pero el se quedo quieto mientras que de su nariz y boca salían sangre

- jajaja, su corazón era muy rico, aun lo puedo saborear - dijo drayo pasando su lengua por sus labios manchados de su propia sangre

- VETE A LA MIERDA! HIJO DE PERRO! - grito murdoc mas molesto y golpeo al nigromante en el estomago haciendo que el escupiera sangre

- que ricura era ese corazón puro - dijo el nigromante mientras salía mas sangre de su boca

- drayo! cállate! - grito el minotauro molesto

- porque? si me gusta matar y comerme el corazón de esa humana - dijo el nigromante haciendo que murdoc se enojara mas

- muérete! - grito murdoc golpeando al nigromante pero él no hizo nada, solamente recibía los golpees de murdoc mientras reía

-murdoc! cálmate - dijo el minotauro agarrando a murdoc y alejándolo de drayo

- no! - grito murdoc tratando de soltarse

- jajajajajajaja no volverás a ver a tu humana! - grito el nigromante

- murdoc! vámonos! - grito el minotauro desapareciendo junto con murdoc

- jajaja idiotas - susurro drayo mientras seguía saliendo sangre de su nariz y boca

* * *

En algún lugar del infierno

El minotauro apareció con murdoc en una parte del infierno donde no había nadie, solamente habían rocas y un lago de lava, murdoc se sentó en el suelo, dándole la espalda a una roca y agacho la cabeza para que el minotauro no le viera la cara

- bueno, murdoc, dime qué te pasa - dijo el minotauro

- que pasa con qué? - pregunto murdoc con un tono de voz triste mientras que comenzaba a caer lagrimas de el al suelo

- no te ganas, ni trates de evitar el tema - dijo el minotauro

- no trato de evitar el tema - dijo murdoc mientras seguía cayendo lagrimas de el al suelo

- y porque te molesto que drayo haya matado a la humana? - pregunto el minotauro

- porque...


	13. Chapter 13

- Porque la amo...- dijo Murdoc en un susurro mientras seguía llorado en voz baja, el susurro casi no se escucho pero como el minotauro tenía oídos superiores a el de los demás, lo pudo oír

- enserio?- pregunto el minotauro sorprendido, aunque se esperaba una respuesta como esa pero igual se sorprendió

- sí, y mucho - dijo murdoc triste mientras seguía llorando en silencio

-...ya entiendo porque estabas muy molesto...drayo no debió hacer eso - dijo el minotauro

- no debió, ahora ese idiota me la pagara - dijo murdoc molesto mientras se levantaba del suelo y se limpia las lágrimas

- y yo te voy a ayudar con eso - dijo el minotauro

- enserio? Me vas a ayudar, kurt? - pregunto murdoc

- claro, lo que hizo ese idiota me molesto mucho - dijo el minotauro

- porque te molesto?- pregunto murdoc

- porque no debió hacer eso, tu no lo hiciste por una gran razón- dijo kurt

- lástima, que no la volveré a ver - dijo murdoc muy triste

- quien dice?- pregunto kurt

- qué?- dijo murdoc confundido

- la muerte de ella fue injusta, cierto?- pregunto kurt mirando a murdoc

- si...- dijo murdoc mirando el suelo

-entonces, la podrás ver - dijo kurt

- cómo?!- pregunto murdoc desesperado

- te diré después, primero descansa - dijo kurt colocando su mano en el hombro de murdoc

- pero quiero verla ya - dijo murdoc

- murdoc, la vas a ver hoy, en la noche, así que descansa hasta la noche - dijo kurt

- está bien, más te vale que la vea hoy en la noche - dijo murdoc

- la vas a ver, te lo prometo- kurt y desapareció

"Bueno...él lo prometió y todo lo que el promete se cumple...así qué...¡voy a ver a noodle!" Pensó Murdoc feliz y Luego desapareció

* * *

En algún lugar

Había un habitación que parecía un consultorio médico en donde había diploma en las paredes junto con imágenes de partes de cuerpo humano, Fotos de esqueletos, imagines de congelamiento de cuerpos y descomposición de cadáveres, también habían varios estantes llenos de libros, un escrito grande donde había una computadora y varios documental encima. Russel estaba sentado en una silla que estaba al frente del escritorio, el estaba nervioso mientras se quedaba sentado esperando a alguien, estaba tan nervioso que jugaba con sus dedos.

Unos minutos después un hombre mayor encontró a la habitación con unos documentos en las manos y se acercó al escritorio mientras que russel lo miraba, el hombre era como de 65 de años, tenía el cabello gris, los ojos negros, usaba una camisa naranja con unos pantalones cremas, unos zapatos negros y una bata blanca. El se sentó en la silla del escritorio y se quedo mirando a russel unos segundos, después dio un suspiro y abrió los documentos que trajo

- usted es el señor Hobbs? - pregunto el hombre mirando los documentos

- si - respondió russel

- sabe porque está aquí, verdad?- dijo el hombre sin mirar a russel

- sí, vine a ver el cuerpo de una amiga...porque yo era la persona responsable de ella - dijo russel triste

- correcto, le dijeron cuales eres las condiciones el cuerpo de su amiga?- pregunto el hombre

- no - respondió russell

- quiere sabe?- pregunto el hombre

- si - respondió russel

- cuando le hicimos la autopsia a su amiga, detectamos que tenía muchas heridas y que le faltaba un órgano muy importante - dijo el hombre mirando el documento

- que órgano le faltaba?- pregunto russel

- el corazón - dijo el hombre

- el corazón? - repitió russel

- si, al parecer alguien muy sádico la hirió mucho con un cuchillo y le arranco el corazón sin piedad - dijo el hombre

- pero que clase de persona arría eso? - pregunto russel sorprendido

- una que no tiene corazón - dijo el hombre

* * *

Unas horas después

Murdoc estaba en un parque recostado en la rama de un árbol mientras miraba el paisaje o a las personas

"Maldito drayo...lo voy a matar, como se atrevió a matar a noodle?...me las pagara...kurt dijo que la voy a ver esta noche...pero como la voy a ver?...tal me llevara a ese lugar...pero muy pocos salen de ese lugar si logran entrar" pensó murdoc mirando el paisaje mientras comenzaba a anochecer "ojala este en ese lugar..." pensó mientras daba un suspiro

- hola - dijo kurt apareciendo en una rama que estaba arriba de murdoc

- hola...- dijo murdoc sin mirarlo

- estás listo? - pregunto kurt

- si - dijo murdoc mientras se levantaba de la rama

- vámonos - dijo kurt y desapareció junto con murdoc


	14. Chapter 14

En la morgue

Russell estaba afuera del cuarto en donde estaba los difuntos y el hombre mayor, russel estaba sentado en una silla algo alterado y muy sorprendido, su cara reflejaba que no creía que lo que pasaba era verdadero. El había visto el cuerpo de noodle lleno de heridas con un gran hueco en el pecho, su piel pálida y sin vida, sus ojos completamente cerrados, se cara que reflejaba tranquilidad aunque todo su cuerpo este herido, reflejaba tranquilidad como si estuviera durmiendo...para siempre.

Russel seguía sin creer lo que había visto, el se estaba agarrando la cabeza con las manos mientras la tenía agachada y miraba hacia el suelo con una mirada muy triste mientras aguantaba un par de lágrimas que amenazaban de salir de sus ojos

"¡No puede ser noodle!...ella debe estar bien y viva...no muerta...oh, noodle te quiero tanto...eras cómo mi hija...no eras como...¡eres mi hija! Te voy a extrañar como nunca...cuando encuentre al desgraciado que te hizo eso, el deseara no haberte tocado ni un pelo...ojalá le pase algo muy malo al que le hizo eso a mi princesita noodle..." Pensó russell mientras miraba el suelo y luego escucho un ruido de una puerta que se abría y se cerraba

- está bien? - pregunto el hombre

- si...creo - dijo russel desanimado

- sé que es un momento muy duro para usted pero debe ser fuerte - dijo el hombre colocando su mano en el hombro de russel

- ya se...pero me cuesta creer que mi princesa está...esta...m-mu...muer... - russel no pudo terminar de hablar porque le estaba costando decir esa palabra y aguantar el llanto, así que trato de controlarse pero se le resbalaron unas lágrima que rápidamente las seco con su mano

- toma, esto te ayudar y quédatelo - dijo el hombre dándole un pañuelo de tela a russel

- gracias - dijo russel agarrando el pañuelo y se limpió las demás lágrimas que se le salieron

- de nada - dijo el hombre y se sentó alado de russel para darle ánimos y consejos

* * *

En alguna parte del infierno

Murdoc y kurt había aparecido en un lugar donde había una puerta de metal, rocas, grandes grietas, agujeros con lava al final y cadáveres, en esa zona se escuchaban risas muy maléficas pero la zona estaba muy desierta, solamente había un demonio gigante (que era como russel en plastic beach) además de ellos dos, el demonio gigante miraba a murdoc con desprecio mientras que el lo miraba de la misma manera

- que hacen aquí? - pregunto el demonio de mala gana

- vinimos a entrar a la zona de muertes injustas - dijo el minotauro

- mala suerte, váyanse - dijo el demonio

- no! Vamos a entrar cueste lo que cueste - dijo murdoc molesto

- jajaja, intenta entrar enano - se burlo el demonio gigante

- ¡vete al carajo! - grito murdoc mientras corría lo más rápido posible hacia el demonio, cuando estaba muy cerca dio un gran salto quedando a altura de su cara, así que murdoc aprovecho y le metió una gran patada al demonio en la cara

- auch! Maldito! Me las pagaras! - grito el demonio enojado mientras que murdoc se acercaba a la puerta

- adiós idiota - dijo murdoc más cerca de la puerta pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerto el demonio lo agarro con las manos y lo acerco a el

- a donde crees que vas rata? - pregunto el demonio molesto mientras que el minotauro miraba murdoc como si nada

- a la zona de muertes injustas - dijo murdoc golpeando las manos del demonio pero el no lo soltó

- no vas a entrar rata rastrera - dijo el demonio enojado

- porque?- pregunto murdoc

- nada más pueden entrar almas que tuvieron una muerte injusta - dijo el demonio y tiro a murdoc hacia unas piedras filosas pero él se agarró muy fuerte de la mano del demonio evitando que lo tiraran

- no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil, imbécil - dijo murdoc y salto a la cara del demonio para darle un golpe muy fuerte haciendo que el demonio retrocediera sobándose la cara y murdoc cayó al suelo de pie

- buen golpe - dijo kurt

- porque no ayudas?! - pregunto murdoc algo molesto

- porque tú debes derribarlo, así te vuelves más fuerte - dijo kurt

- no es justo - dijo murdoc

- la vida no es justa, gusano - dijo el demonio detrás de murdoc y lo piso

"Qué asco...dicen que ese demonio no se lava los pies" pensó kurt mirando al demonio y de la nada el pie del demonio se comienza a mover

- pero qué carajo? - se pregunto el demonio y luego siento que lo levantaba por un pie

- te huele el pie a mierda! - grito murdoc mientras tiraba al demonio por los aires haciendo que se chocara con un muro de rocas y que cayera al suelo con varias rocas arribas de su cuerpo

- bien hecho, vamos - dijo kurt y entro por la puerta de hierro junto con murdoc

* * *

En la casa de Tobías

Estaba Tobías caminando de lado a lado muy molesto en su habitación mientras hablaba por teléfono

- ¡eres un completo idiota! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡teníamos un trato! - dijo tobias

- teníamos...ya me harte de ese trato - dijo ?.?.?

- Vas a ver - dijo Tobías muy molesto

- uh, que miedo, no te temo, humano inútil - dijo ?.?.?

- ¡cállate! Tú no tuviste que hacerle eso a ella - dijo Tobías mientras seguía caminado de lado a lado

- que importa? Ya está muerta, no jodas más - dijo ?.?.? Y colgó el celular

"Mierda...ese imbécil...el sabia que lo que hizo no estaba en el trato" pensó Tobías mientras tiraba su celular al suelo molesto


	15. Chapter 15

En algún lugar

Murdoc y kurt estaban caminando por un pasillo que parecía un manicomio, el pasillo era de paredes blancas y piso gris, también habían varias puerta de hierro de habitaciones en donde había personas que se veían algo trasparente que estaban encerradas...pero todas eran almas, ellos se veían como personas normales pero eran almas, algunas reían desquiciada mente, al parecer estar encerradas varios años las enloqueció, las otras gritaba cosas como "¡sáquenme de aquí!" o "¡¿qué carajo hago aquí?!" o "¡llevo varios años atrapado en este maldito lugar!" Mientras que murdoc y kurt seguían caminando como si nada ignorando a las almas

"Pero que maldito pasillo más largó!...estoy harto de caminar y de escuchar a esos locos...ojalá noodle esté bien...aún que creó que lleva poco tiempo acá...ella murió ayer...tal vez ni siquiera lleva un día de m-muerta" pensó murdoc mientras caminaba alado de kurt, los dos estaba muy en silencio (sin contar los gritos y risas de las almas locas) hasta que murdoc decidió hablar - oye, kurt - dijo llamando la atención de su compañero

- si? Qué pasa, murdoc? - pregunto kurt mirando a murdoc mientras caminaba

- sabes donde esta ella? - pregunto murdoc

- si...como ella es nueva aquí...debe estar en el último pasillo - dijo kurt

- el último? - se quejó murdoc

- sí, camina y no te quejes - dijo kurt y siguieron caminando

* * *

En alguna parte

Había una habitación que tenía el piso y las paredes blanca, en esa habitación nada más había una cama gris, una silla, una mesa de hierro y un persona que estaba sentada en la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta, la personas se veía algo trasparente, unos segundos después la puerta se escucha como que la golpean pero la persona ignora el ruido, luego los golpes se escuchaban más fuerte hasta que el que la golpeaba logro tirar la puerta de hierro

- noodle? - grito una voz rasposa entrando a la habitación blanca

- murdoc! - grito esa persona dándose la vuelta y corrió para abraza al dueño de la voz raposa

- ¡noodle! ¡¿Qué te paso?! - pregunto murdoc sorprendo abrazando a noodle mientras que miraba el cuerpo de ella

- no se - dijo noodle abrazando a murdoc con fuerza mientras que kurt entraba a la habitación

- te vez...¡hermosa! - dijo murdoc mirando a su amada que tenía el cabello más largó que antes, su cuerpo más alto y más formando con las curvas bien formadas y el pecho un poco más grande que antes

- noodle sabes cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- pregunto kurt

- dos años creo...- dijo noodle pensado mientras dejaba de abrasar a murdoc

- dos años?! - dijo murdoc muy sorprendido

- cuando llegaste te llevaron a una habitación celeste? - pregunto kurt

- sí, que pasa? - pregunto noodle

- como lo supuse...como eres joven te llevaron a esa habitación para que te agreguen más años a tu alma, noodle, eres un alma que lleva como un día de muerta - dijo Kurt

- un día? - dijo noodle confundida

- sí, para eso es la habitación celeste, es para agregarle años - dijo kurt

- como la habitación de tiempo de dragón ball pero en versión alma?- pregunto murdoc

- algo así - dijo kurt

- ya nos vamos? - pregunto murdoc

- si - dijo kurt y salieron de la habitación

* * *

En el pasillo

Murdoc, noodle y kurt iban caminando algo apurados, sabiendo que algo mala pudiera pasar o que los detuvieran

- y que vamos a hacer cuando salgamos de aquí? - pregunto noodle caminando rápido juntos con los otros dos

- vamos a la tierra, tú te vas a esconder ahí hasta que encontremos el modo de volverte a la normalidad - dijo kurt

- esconderme de qué? - pregunto noodle mirando a kurt

- de drayo, el se planeaba comerse su corazón pero ya lo hizo...así que el ahora planea comerse tu alma...o sea a ti - dijo kurt

- ese maldito - susurro murdoc molesto

- porque me quiere comer? - pregunto noodle

- no te lo puedo decir - dijo kurt

- porque? - pregunto noodle

- porque algo personal de alguien - dijo kurt

- ah...y como voy a volver a la normalidad? - pregunto noodle caminando

- te tienes que tomar una poción para que te reviva - dijo kurt

- y donde la consigues? - pregunto noodle

- la tengo que hacer o mandar a un brujo superior que te lo haga - dijo kurt

- es duro hacer eso? - pregunto noodle

- no mucho - dijo kurt

- bueno...oigan, y que paso con mi cuerpo? - pregunto noodle

- debe estar en la morgue - dijo murdoc

- y que pasa si lo entierran?... o peor lo queman? - pregunto noodle muy preocupada

- no lo harán, porque yo evitare eso - dijo murdoc de una manera muy valiendo mientras le sonría a noodle haciendo que a ella le saliera un pequeño sonrojo

- chicos - dijo kurt parando de la nada en el medio de la puerta de hierro para irse de ese lugar

- qué pasa? - preguntaron noodle y murdoc detrás de kurt

- miren - dijo kurt señalando al gigante demonio que estaba armado con una hoz y una hacha

- jejeje, vas a morir idiota - dijo el gigante demonio mirando a murdoc con odio

- mierda... - susurro murdoc mientras que el demonio le tiraba el gran hacha hacia el pero el se movió muy rápido y también movió a noodle y a kurt para que no le hicieran daño

- murdoc! - grito noodle preocupada mirando a murdoc

- kurt! Protege a noodle! - grito murdoc corriendo hacia el demonio que estaba sacando otro hacha gigante

- si - dijo kurt agarrado a noodle y la comenzó a llevar

- a donde me llevas? - pregunto noodle siendo llevada por kurt

- a un lugar a salvo - dijo kurt llevándose a noodle mientras que ella miraba como murdoc luchaba con el demonio hasta que ella desaprecio junto con kurt

- ¡maldito! - grito el demonio mientras que murdoc le tiraba una roca en la cara haciendo que retrocediera

- púdrete - dijo murdoc corriendo hacia el demonio y se subió por sus piernas hasta su estómago para darle un gran golpe

- eres un inútil humano - dijo el demonio agarrando a murdoc con fuerza

- suéltame basura - dijo murdoc tratado de soltarse pero el demonio no lo soltaba

- te soltare cuando se te salgan los ojos de la cara - dijo el demonio presionando a murdoc con fuerza

* * *

En la tierra

Noodle y kurt había aparecido en un parque, en donde no estaba muy lleno, había algunos niños jugando en los juegos sin darse cuando de la presencia de ellos

- kurt? Eres tú?- pregunto noodle miramos a un chico de cabello y ojos castaños, que tenía un poco de barba, llevaba una camiseta blanca con el signo de una espada, unos pantalones marrones y converse rojas

- sip - dijo el chico

- eres un chico o un minotauro? - pregunto

- un minotauro, pero cuando estoy en la tierra me convierto en chico - dijo kurt

- bueno...y murdoc? - dijo noodle

- el esta bien, lograra derrotar al demonio, vamos a caminar para relajarte - dijo kurt y se fue caminando con noodle

* * *

En el infierno

Murdoc golpeo al demonio en la cara con una patada, luego el demonio trato de cortar a murdoc con su hacha pero él la esquivo y la golpeo haciendo que el hacha cayera al suelo

- mi hacha! - grito el demonio y golpeo a murdoc

- ¡inútil desgraciado demonio! - grito murdoc quitándole la hoz al demonio

- inmundo humano - dijo el demonio tratando de quitarle la hoz a murdoc pero el le cortó la mano - aaaaahhhh! - grito a dolorido

- adiós - dijo murdoc y decapito al demonio con su propia hoz


	16. Chapter 16

Minutos después

Kurt y noodle caminaban por el parque tranquilamente, ellos dos debes en cuando hablaban de algo pero cuando hablaban la gente miraban raro a kurt y noodle se preguntaba porque hasta que decidió preguntar

- ¿oye kurt, porque cuando estábamos hablado la gente te miraba raro? - pregunto noodle caminando alado de kurt

- porque es raro ver a un chico hablando sólo - dijo kurt

- ¿sólo? - repitió noodle confundida

- si, como eres un alma nadie te puede ver - dijo kurt

- enserio? Nadie me puede ver? - dijo noodle

- nadie, solamente te pueden ver las personas que han estado a punto de morir en algún momento de su vida - dijo kurt

- aah...y como sabes si una persona ha estado a punto de morir en algo momento? - pregunto noodle

- bueno...como yo tengo ojos de minotauro y tu ojos de alma...los dos podemos saber eso de las personas - dijo kurt

- enserio? - dijo noodle

- sí, cuando miras a una persona y tiene una cruz negra arriba de la cabeza es que esa persona ya a estado a punto de morir...como por ejemplo esa persona - dijo kurt señalando a un hombre que tenía una pequeña cruz negra arriba de la cabeza

- ya lo vi...espera la cruz desapareció - dijo noodle luego de que la cruz negra desapareció lentamente

- sí, desaparece unos segundos después de que miras las cruz - dijo kurt

- aahh...entiendo - dijo noodle

- también puedes ver cuál fue el momento cuando esa persona estaba a punto de morir - dijo kurt

- ¿cómo lo puedo ver? - pregunto noodle

- si tocas a esa persona o esa personas te toca puedes ver como esa persona estaba a punto de morir como si estuvieras ahí presenciando el accidente o el momento - dijo kurt

- ah, ya - dijo noodle

- ya llegue, me extrañaron? - pregunto murdoc apareciendo detrás de noodle y abrazándola

- si - dijo noodle feliz dándose la vuelta y abraza a murdoc

- sabía que ibas a vencer a ese demonio - dijo kurt

- era obvio que lo iba a vencer - dijo murdoc

- murdoc está bien? - pregunto noodle abrazando a murdoc

- claro amor - dijo murdoc

- pero tienes varios moretones - dijo noodle mirando los golpes de murdoc

- no es nada - dijo murdoc

- bueno...- dijo noodle poco convencida

- murdoc, me tengo que ir para buscar la poción para noodle y tu te tienes que ir a vigilar a drayo - dijo kurt

- pero noodle quedar sola en la tierra - dijo murdoc

- ya se...pero tenemos que separarnos para que todo sea rápido - dijo kurt

- y que pasara si me tratan de atrapar? - pregunto noodle

- ya sé que hacer - dijo murdoc

- ¿qué vas a hacer? - preguntaron noodle y kurt mientras que murdoc buscaba algo en su bolsillo

- darle esto a noodle - dijo murdoc dándole un collar que tenía una cruz blanca a noodle

- de quien es el collar? - pregunto noodle mientras que murdoc le colocaba el collar

- era de mi madre - dijo murdoc con un tono de voz un poco triste - pero te lo vas a quedar - dijo

- no me lo puedo quedar...era de tu madre - dijo noodle

- no, ahora es tuyo...este collar me lo dio mi madre para que se lo diera a una persona especial, ya que el collar esta bendecido y los demonios no se te acercaran a ti ni te atacarán- dijo murdoc

- bueno...nos vemos - dijo kurt y desapareció, después de que desapareciera kurt, murdoc abraza a noodle por la cintura acercándola a él y ella lo abrazo por el cuello

- tú sabes que eres una persona muy importante para mí...porque...te amo - dijo murdoc besando a noodle

- yo también te amo - dijo noodle después de haberse besado con murdoc

* * *

Unas horas después

Noodle estaba vagando por ahí mientras que murdoc y kurt estaba en el infierno, murdoc vigilaba a drayo con odio y kurt busca a unos brujos. Ahora noodle como estaba aburrida, decidió ir a ver a sus amigos, así que se primero fue a la casa se cyborg, cuando llegó voló hasta la habitación de cy y entro traspasado las paredes (porque es un alma)

"Ahí está cyborg" pensó noodle mirando a cyborg mientras se acercaba a ella que estaba durmiendo en su cama con una expresión triste en el rostro pero se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que cy tenía una..."¡¿cruz?! ¿Porqué cy tiene una cruz? ¿Acaso le ha pasado algo muy malo que casi la mate?" Pensó acercándose más a cy y se sentó alado de ella mientras la miraba, cyborg se movió un poco dormida y sin querré toco a noodle

* * *

Noodle apareció en algún apartamento de Inglaterra, en el lugar habían algunas cajas como si se acaba de haber mudado hace unos días al apartamento, también habían muebles, un sofá, fotos y varios juguetes, noodle se acercó a un mueble y agarro un cuadro en donde habían una foto en donde salía una mujer y un hombre cargando a dos bebés de como un años. noodle se sorprendió por la apariencia de las personas que salían en la foto, las cuarto personas tenían rasgos asiáticos, una bebe tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello violeta mientras que la otra bebe era igual con el cabello de color violeta pero de ojos negros, las mujer que salía cargando a la bebe de los ojos verdes tiene el cabello viola y los ojos verdes, alado de ella estaba el hombre que tenía los ojos negros y el cabello púrpura oscuro, el estaba cargando a la bebe de los ojos negros

"P-pero...esas bebés se parecen a mí y a c-cyborg...o somos esas bebes...entonces cy y yo somos hermanas...eso explica porque nos parecemos" pensó noodle mirando la foto y luego escucho un ruido que provenía de una puerta que se habría detrás de ella, cuando miro hacia atrás después de a ver dejado la foto en su lugar, vio a la misma mujer que estas en la foto entrando con unas bolsas del súper junto con las bebés que también salían en la foto pero ellas estaban más grande, parecían que tenían 4 años

La niña pequeña de los ojos verde tenía una blusa rosadas con dibujos florecitas, un pantalón corto azul y unas converses rosas mientras que la otra niña llevaba una blusa azul con dibujos de mariposas, los mismo pantalones corto que su hermana pero de color blanco y converses azules. Las niñas estaban jugando con unos ositos de peluches mientras que su madre se acercaba a la mesa para dejar las bolsas

"espera un minutos...tal vez esas niñas no somos cy y yo..." pensó noodle mirando a las niñas que jugaban con sus ositos

- cy, miho, me pueden ayudar a guardar las cosas en la nevera? - pregunto la mujer

- si, mami - dijeron las niñas y comenzaron a ayudar a su mama mientras que ella entraba a un cuarto

"...si somos esa niñitas...entonces esa mujer es..." pensó la japonesa mirando por donde se fue la mujer "¡Mi mama!" pensó sorprendida

- cy, me da esos fideos? - pregunto la pequeña miho señalando unos fideos instantáneos

- si - dijo la pequeña cy y le dio los fideos a noodle

- gracias, hermanitas, estos son mis fideos favoritos - dijo miho mirando los fideos

- ya se, a ti te gustan todos los fideos - dijo cy

"bueno...esa si soy yo...wow yo pequeña le dijo _hermanita_ a cy...entonces yo soy la mayor, que bien...un minutos, se supone que estoy es el momento en donde casi matan a cy...que va a pasar?" pensó noodle preocupada mirando a las niñitas

- que estará haciendo mama? - pregunto cy

- no se pero mejor terminemos de guardar las cosas - dijo miho guardando junto con su hermana las cosas pero cuando ya le faltaban un poco, alguien golpeo la puerta muy fuerte

- ¡mami! ¡Alguien toca a la puerta! - grito cy

- ¡ya van! - dijo la mujer y salió del cuarto en donde estaba para ir a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió unos hombres armados con trajes militarse de Japón entraron a la fuerza al apartamento asustando a la mujer y a las niñas

- este es el lugar, ejecuten la misión - dijo uno de los soltados y dos soldados se acercaron a la mujer y tres más a las niñas

"oh, no" pensó noodle mirando a los soldados

- es ella? - pregunto un soldado apuntando a la mujer en la cabeza con su arma

- sí, es ella, es la esposa del traidor - dijo el soldado que parecía que era el líder de la operación

- ¡Mi esposo no es ningún traidor! - grito la mujer

"¿traidor?" dijo noodle confundida "mi voz no se escucha...qué raro" dijo

- se equivocan, su esposo era un traidor por eso fue ejecutado hace dos años - dijo el soldado mayor

- ¡Mama! - gritaron las niñas asustadas y llorando mientras que dos soldados las apuntaban en la cabeza

"porque no me acuerdo de todo esto?" se pregunto noodle mirando la escena

- ¡No le hagan daño a ellas! ¡No tienen nada que ver con esto! - grito la mujer

- negativo, ellas son las hijas del traidor y la misión es que su familia sufra - dijo el mayor soldado

- además, creían que se iban a esconder de nosotros en Inglaterra? - pregunto otro soldado

- no nos escondíamos, vine a este país porque sé que es mejor para mis hijas - dijo la mujer

- lastimas, que deben sufrir - dijo el soldado

- entonces, maten y no le hagan daño a mis hijas - dijo la mujer llorando mirando a sus hijas

- está segura de eso? prefiere morir para que no lastimen sus hijas? - pregunto un soldado

- claro, yo las amos y por eso doy mi vida por ellas - dijo la mujer

- está bien - dijo el soldado mayor dando una señal y los soldados dejaron de apuntar a las niñas

- niñas, no se olviden que las amo...y cuídense la una a la otra - dijo la mujer antes que el soldado le disparara en la cabeza causando su muerte inmediatamente

- ¡Nooooooooooo! ¡Mamaaaaaaaaa! - gritón las dos niñas mientras lloraba, incluso noodle grito llorando

"¡No puede ser! ¡La mataron! ¡Esos malditos" gritaba noodle pero nadie la escuchaba

- ¿Qué hacemos con las niñas? - pregunto un soldado señalando a las niñas que lloraban

- bórrenle las memorias y lleven a orfanatos diferentes - dijo el soldado mayor

- pero el lavado de cerebros no es muy seguro que digamos, es 95% positivo pero ellas van a recordar algunas pequeñas cosas - dijo el soldado

- que importa, bórrale la memoria y llévalas al orfanato - dijo el soldado mayor saliendo del apartamento, luego los soldados agarrando a las niñas y se las llevaron

"¡Por eso no recuerdo nada! ¡Esos desgraciaron mataron a mis padres, me borraron la memoria y me separaron de mi hermana!" pensó noodle muy enojada mientras desaparecía y volvía a la normalidad


	17. Chapter 17

Cuando noodle abrió los ojos se encontraba en la habitación de cyborg y ella la estaba mirando muy sorprendida con lágrimas en los ojos, las dos noodle tenían lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que se estaba mirando y las dos lloraban por diferentes razones

- ¡noodle! - dijo cyborg llorando de felicidad tratando de abrazar a noodle pero cuando la abrazo la traspaso sin querer

- hermana... - susurro noodle llorando mirado a cyborg

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no te puedo abrazar? - pregunto cyborg

- es que...soy un alma - dijo noodle llorando

- ¿un alma? - repitió cy confundida

- si...estoy muerta... - dijo Noodle susurrando las dos últimas palabras que dijo

-...porque estaba llorando en antes, cuando estabas para sal frente mío con los ojos cerrados? - pregunto cy mirando a noodle y luego ella le comenzó a contar todo lo que vio cuando toco a cy

* * *

En el infierno

Murdoc estaba escondido detrás de una roca grande mientras que vigilaba a drayo que estaba tomando una copa llena de sangre mirando una esfera mágica

- jajajajaja haré que ese idiota muera atropellado por un camión - dijo drayo mirando la esfera en donde salía un joven de cabello azul y ojos negros

"...ese chico de cabello azul no es...un amigo de noodle?" Pensó murdoc mirando la esfera

-...vaya, ese idiota de cabello azul tiene una cruz...se supones que debía a ver muerto antes...pero que importa - dijo drayo tomando un poco de sangre mientras miraba al joven

"¡Si! Ese es el amigo de noodle, el que estaba con ella el día en el que casi atropellan a noodle y que yo estaba trasformado en mujer...debo ayudarlo" pensó murdoc y desapareció dejando sólo a drayo con su esfera

* * *

En la calle

2d estaba caminando mientras llevaba un peluche de uno osito blanco, cuando el estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, murdoc apareció cerca de el y llamo su atención para que el no cruce

- ¡oye! ¡2d! - grito murdoc haciendo que el peliazul volteara a verlo cuando estaba a punto de pisar al calle

- ¿qué pasa? - pregunto 2d mirando a murdoc y un gran camión pasó a gran velocidad al frente de 2d sin hacerle daño

- estas a salvó - dijo murdoc aliviado

- c-casi me atropellan...¿cómo sabías que iba a pasar eso? ¿Y cómo te sabes mi nombre? - pregunto 2d sorprendido

- bueno...es que...yo...vi al camión desde lejos - mintió murdoc

- y como sabes mi nombre? - pregunto 2d

- noodle me lo dijo...- dijo murdoc

- ¡¿qué?! ¿Conoces a noodle? - pregunto 2d

- si... - dijo murdoc

- ¿y de donde la conoces? - pregunto 2d

"¿Qué le digo? No le puedo decir que yo la iba a tortura pero que no lo hizo...¡ya se que le diré!" Pensó murdoc - la conocí en una...tienda - dijo

- ¿de qué? - pregunto el peliazul

- de...cosas - dijo murdoc

- bueno - dijo 2d "ese chico se me hace conocido...pero de a dónde?" Pensó - oye no te habré visto antes? - pregunto

- nop se - dijo murdoc

- se me haces conocido...- dijo 2d

- tal vez nos habremos visto en la calle y no nos dimos cuenta - mintió murdoc

- sí, eso puede ser - dijo 2d

"Ojalá ese cabeza de marcado no me haga más preguntas" pensó murdoc mirando a 2d

- oye, tú conociste mucho a noodle o poco? - pregunto 2d

"Le digo o no le digo...que importa...de lo diré" pensó el medio demonio - emmm...digamos...que era como su...novio - dijo

- ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Su novio?! - grito 2d

- jejeje, si - dijo murdoc

- porque ella no me lo dijo? - pregunto 2d

- porque apenas estábamos comenzando - dijo murdoc

- ah, pero ella me lo pudo a ver dicho - dijo 2d

- bueno...es que...¡mira un elefante volador en patineta bailando salsa mientras que come ceviche de corvina! - grito murdoc señalando una esquina

- ¿dónde? - pregunto 2d buscando a elefante mientras que murdoc desaparecía

* * *

En la casa de cy

- ¡¿qué?! - grito cyborg sorprendida

- se que es algo un poco duro de entender pero es verdad, somos hermanas - dijo noodle

- si es un poco duro de entender...entonces como somos hermanas...quien es la mayor? - pregunto cyborg con curiosidad

- yo - dijo noodle

- ¿tu? Tal vez estas mintiendo - dijo cy

- no estoy mintiendo - dijo noodle

- está bien, te creo - dijo cyborg

- ¡cy! ¡¿Con quién hablas?! - pregunto David desde el pasillo de la casa

- ¡con una amiga! - respondió cy

- ¡no vi a nadie entrar a la casa! - dijo David

- ¿nadie? Noodle, mi papa te vio entrar? - pregunto cy

- no, entre por la ventana y tu eres la única que me puede ver - dijo noodle

- porque nada más yo? - pregunto cyborg

- bueno, también algunas personas me pueden ver que hayan estado a punto de morir como tu - dijo noodle

- aaah...entiendo - dijo cy

- ¡cy! ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto David

- ¡sí! ¡Estoy hablando por celular! - dijo cy

- ¡bueno! - dijo David y se escucharon unos pasos que se alejaban de la habitación de cy

- chau, cyborg - dijo noodle mientras se acerba a la ventana

- ¿a dónde vas? - pregunto cyborg

- a ver a los demás - respondió noodle y se fue

* * *

En el infierno

- vamos, se que tu puedes hacerlo - dijo kurt

- si puedo pero es que estoy muy ocupado - dijo un chico de cabello negro, ojos verdes que llevaba una capa gris, un sombrero puntiagudo de color negro, una camisa verde, uno pantalones negros y unas botas negras

- jake, tú me debes un favor - dijo kurt

- ya sé, pero lo que quieres que haga va a tardar - dijo el chico de cabello negro

- entonces, comienza a hacer ahora - dijo kurt

- pero tengo cosas que hacer - dijo jake

- que te parece si tú me haces lo que te pedí mientras que yo hago tu trabajo, ¿trato? - pregunto kurt

- emmm...está bien, trato - dijo jake y estrecho su mano con la mano de kurt

- bien, que tengo que hacer? - pregunto kurt

- esto - dijo jake y le dio una lista muy larga a kurt

- es mucho...pero la are - dijo kurt y desapareció

"Bueno, a trabajar" pensó jake mientras daba un suspiro y luego se retiró

* * *

En un parque

Noodle iba caminando por el medio del parque que era un atajo para ir más rápido a la casa de Paula. Cuando iba caminando vio a Tobías que iba algo aburriendo y triste así que noodle se acercó a él y vio que tenía una cruz arriba del cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta de eso se escondió sabiendo que Tobías la podía ver

"que le habrá pasado a Tobías?" Pensó noodle mirado al chico

"Que aburriendo...ya no va a estar más noodle...aun que siento como si estuviera cerca..." Pensó Tobías caminando mientas que noodle se acerba a el sin que se diera cuenta

"De seguro casi lo matan unos ladrones o alguien que le cae mal a el...tengo curiosidad, así que voy a ver" pensó noodle y toco a Tobías


	18. Chapter 18

Cuando la japonesa de cabello violeta abrió los ojos se encontraba en un callejón en la noche, en ese lugar estaba Tobías sentado en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared adolorado con el cuerpo lleno de moretones y heridas, al frente de el estaba drayo muy molesta

"Pero que está pasando aquí?" Pensó noodle mirando la escena

- eres un idiota - dijo drayo mirando a Tobías

- tú eres el idiota, que no sabe hacer tratos - dijo Tobías con rabia mientas escupía un poco de sangre adolorido

- si se hacer tratos - dijo drayo agarrando a Tobías del cuello muy fuerte y lo levanto haciendo que los dos quedaran cara a cara

- s-su...el...ta...me - dijo Tobías con mucha dificultad mientras drayo le seguía apretando del cuello muy fuerte

- sabes que eso no lo voy a hacer, te puedo romper el cuello de una vez y te morirías inmediatamente pero sé que te gusta una chica...así qué haré qué ella muera o sufra - dijo drayo mientras soltaba a Tobías y el caía al suelo

- ¡¿porque...a ella?! - grito Tobías agarrándose el cuello porque casi no aguantaba el dolor que le causo drayo al agarrarlo

- porque hiciste un trato para conquistarla y para que ella te ame...así qué como ella te gusta, ella sufrirá y tu sufrirá también - dijo drayo con una sonrisa malvada

- ¡no es justo! - grito Tobías

- la vida no es justa idiota - dijo drayo pisando a Tobías con fuerza

- ¡aah! Maldito - dijo Tobías

- gracias, pedazo de basura humana, la chica morirá por tu culpa - dijo drayo y desapareció

- ojalá se muera ese idiota - susurro Tobías y luego noodle desapareció dejando sólo a Tobías que estaba sentado en el suelo a dolorido

Cuando noodle abrió sus ojos vio a Tobías que estaba sentado en una banca mientras revisaba su celular

- fue su culpa...- susurro noodle algo moleta mientras miraba a Tobías

* * *

En el infierno

Murdoc seguía escondido vigilando a drayo que ahora estaba jugando sims 3 en su esfera mágica

"Quien diría que uno de los demonios más fuerte del infierno juega sims?" Pensó murdoc mirando a drayo

- ¡oh, no, se va a orinar en sus pantalones! - dijo drayo jugando

"Eso no es nada masculino" Pensó murdoc y chip apareció detrás de el con varias vendas

- oh, ahí está amo mur...- chip no pudo terminar de hablar porque murdoc le puso la mano en la boca haciendo que se callara

- ssshhh...no hagas bulla...habla bajito - susurro murdoc y chip asistió haciendo que murdoc lo soltara

- ¿amo porqué esta aquí?- pregunto chip en un susurro

- estoy vigilando a ese idiota - susurro murdoc señalando a drayo que seguía jugando con el sims

- ¿porqué? - pregunto chip

- porque si y ya no preguntes más - susurro murdoc mirando al nigromante

- está bien...- dijo chip y desapareció dejando a murdoc vigilando al "machazo" de demonio que jugaba sims

* * *

En la casa de Paula

Estaba la chica de cabello negro sentada en su sofá viendo la novela mientras tomaba una taza de soda

"_Oh, mi amada Ana Lucia, te amo tanto, como nunca te lo imaginarias_" dijo un hombre de cabello naranja y ojos negros que estaba en la novela

"_No, mi querido Pablo, yo te amo más, ni el universo se compara con el tamaño del amor que te tengo_" dijo un mujer pelirroja que tenían los ojos celeste en la novela

- ¡aaaw! Cómo adoro esta novela - dijo Paula feliz mirando la novela mientras que noodle estaba detrás de ella con una gota en la nunca estilo anime

"Que novela más rara...Paula, no tiene cruz en la cabeza...eso significa que no me puede ver" pensó noodle y comenzó a acercarse a Paula

"_No puedo vivir sin ti, mi adorable Ana_" dijo Pablo agarrando a Ana lucía de la cintura y le dio un beso apasionado

_"¡Traidor!" _Grito una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que estaba saliendo de su escondite muy molesta haciendo que los dos amantes dejaran de besarás

- oh, no es Diana - dijo Paula mientras que noodle caminaba por la casa

_"Oh, no es Diana" _dijeron los dos integrantes de la novela mientras que noodle camino hacia la tele y se quedo parada al frente de ella

- noodle, mueve que no me dejas ver - dijo Paula haciendo señas para que noodle se moviera

- ¡¿qué?! ¿Me puedes ver? - pregunto noodle muy sorprendida

- sí, ahora permiso que no me dejas ver la novela - dijo Paula y noodle se movió

* * *

En el infierno

Murdoc estaba con su cara de "WTF?!" Mientras que miraba a drayo que estaba parado arriba de su escritorio jugando con un juego de karaoke que estaba conectado a su esfera mágica

- Yo era solo lo que tú querías ver...¡Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de reina, me puse tacones, me pinte bien bella! Y camine hacia la puerta te escuche gritarme pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme... Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura era de lentejuelas... - cantaba drayo todo emocionado

"WTF?! ¡Así es drayo cuando nadie lo ve! ¡oh, no! ¡drayo se marica!" Pensó murdoc O_o

- Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran, porque sé que soy fina porque todos me admiran, Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran, porque hago lo que pocos se atreverán, Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran, algunos con envidia pero al final, pero al final, pero al final, todos me amaran... - cantaba drayo más emocionado haciendo voz de mujer

"Si hubiera sacado mi celular al comenzó y hubiera grabado esto, ese video sería un gran éxito en Youtube y lo hubiera titulado: el demonio mas gay de la historia " pensó murdoc mirando a drayo

* * *

Minutos después

La novela que estaba viendo paula ya había terminado, así que Noodle estaba parado al frente de Paula que también estaba parada

- paula, dime ¿porque me puedes ver? ¿Acaso has estado a punto de morir en algún momento de tu vida? - pregunto noodle con curiosidad

- no, nunca he estado a punto de morir - dijo Paula

- entonces ¿porqué me logras ver? - pregunto noodle

- debe ser porque...


	19. Chapter 19

Porque...soy mitad bruja - dijo Paula

- ¿qué? ¿Mitad bruja? - dijo noodle muy sorprendida

- si, es que mi padre era un brujo y madre es normal - dijo Paula

- ¿era? ¿Qué le paso? - pregunto noodle

- lo ejecutaron por brujería en un pueblo con era bebe - dijo Paula con un tono triste en su voz

- lo lamento - dijo noodle triste

- no te pongas triste, mi padre está en un lugar mejor - dijo Paula

- está bien...como eres mitad bruja ¿sabes tirar hechizos? - pregunto noodle

- sí, algunos, no muchos - dijo Paula

- genial ¿qué hechizos te sabes? - pregunto la japonesa con mucha curiosidad

- emmm...puedo levantar cosas por los aires...puedo leer un poco las mentes, desaparecer yo misma y otras cosas - dijo Paula

- ¿y qué más? ¿Tienes hechizos para defenderte? - pregunto noodle ansiosa

- sí, puedo hacer un escudo de magia y tirar bolas de fuego, aún me falta muchos hechizos de aprender pero no todos me los puedo aprender - dijo Paula

- ¿por qué no todos? - pregunto noodle

- porque para algunos se requieren tener todos los poderes de un brujo completo pero yo soy mitad bruja, así que no puedo aprenderme todos los hechizos - dijo Paula

- ah, pero ahí una forma de ser bruja completa? - pregunto noodle

- no se...pero estoy bien como estoy - dijo Paula

- okey...¿dónde está 2d? No lo he visto - dijo noodle

- debe estar afuera, salió a comprar algo ¿quieres ver tele mientras lo esperamos? - pregunto Paula

- sip - dijo noodle y se pusieron a ver otra novela

* * *

En el infierno

Murdoc seguía escondido mirando a drayo con su cara de "¡¿WTF?!" Con mezcla de "¡Oh! ¡Por Satán!" Mientras que el machazo de demonio estaba tomando el té y comía galletitas junto con algunas mujeres y todas hasta drayo tenía un libro en las manos

- bueno, chicas como ya acabamos de leer el libros Once Minutos de Paulo Cohelo, ahora hay que escoger un nuevo libro para esta club de lectura - dijo una mujer con un vestido rosado

- yo propongo Las Cincuenta Sombras de Grey - dijo una chica que llevaba una trenza

"Je, je, adoro ese libro" pensó murdoc con una sonrisa de pervertido

- ¡pervertida! - gritaron otras chicas

- okey, propongo Orgullo y Prejuicio - dijo la chica de la trenza

- no, mejor Tres metros sobre el cielo - dijo una chica de cabello corto

- es mejor Secrest - dijo otra chica (esa historia es muy interesante)

- no, voto por agua para chocolate - propuso una mujer

- esas no, chicas, es mucho mejor Perdona Si Te Digo Amor - dijo drayo

- sí, ese es un buen libro, está de acuerdo con la hermana drayo? - pregunto la mujer de vestido rosado

- ¡sí! - dijeron todas las mujeres

"Pero que carajo?" Pensó murdoc mirando todo lo que pasaba

- gracias, drayo, eres la mejor en escoger libros - dijo la mujer del vestido rosado

- ya se - dijo drayo

- y también eres una zorra - dijo una chica bromeando

- ja, tu eres la zorrita - dijo drayo

"Satanás, que le pasa a drayo?" Pensó murdoc

* * *

En algún lugar

Kurt estaba caminado por una cueva mientras que la estaba alumbrando con una linterna

"...la lista decía que tenía que buscar la mascota de jake que lleva un collar que dice fifi...de seguro es un perro" pensó kurt y luego escucho un gran rugido que provenía detrás de el, cuando miró detrás de el vio a un gran dragón con un collar que decía fifi

- jake, es el único animal que le llama Fifi a un gran, tenebroso y aterrador dragón - susurro kurt mirando al dragón que escupia fuego

* * *

En casa de Paula

Noodle y Paula está viendo las noticias mientas que esperaban a 2d

- Paula...- dijo noodle llamando la atención de la chica del cabello negro

- ¿sí? ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Paula

- es que me gustaría ir a ver a los demás, así que me puedo ir y luego regreso cuando este 2d? Es que está tardando mucho - dijo noodle

- claro, noodle, de seguro 2d se distrajo con una juguetería - dijo Paula

- está bien, nos vemos - dijo noodle

- bye - dijo Paula y noodle se fue, después de que noodle se fuera, Paula se levanto y se acercó a un estante de donde saco un libro viejo y lo comenzó a leer

"creo...que debo mejorar mis hechizos" pensó Paula mientras leía

* * *

En el infierno

Ya había terminamos la reunión del club de lectura de drayo así que el estaba hablando por celular mientras que murdoc lo vigilaba

"...con quien está hablando?" Pensó mirando a drayo

- ósea, vienes en cinco - dijo drayo hablando por celular

"¿Cinco?" Pensó murdoc

-okey, nos vemos, te espero, tienen mucho que hacer - dijo drayo

"¿Hacer qué?" Pensó murdoc

* * *

En una cueva

Kurt estaba luchando con el dragón de jake, kurt le tiro una gran roca al dragon pero el atrapo la piedra con la boca y la rompió en miles de pedazos para después golpear a kurt con su cola

- aaaahh! Maldito - dijo kurt adolorado y se acerca al dragón molesto. Cuando ya estaba muy cerca, dio un gran salto y pateo al drago en la cara haciendo que cayera inconsciente

"Animal desgraciado, ahora lo tengo que arrastrar" pensó kurt con pereza y comenzó a arrastrar al dragón para irse de la cueva

* * *

Minutos después

En el infierno, murdoc no dejaba de poner su cara de WTF?! Mientras que miraba a drayo que dos chicas le estaba haciendo manicure, pedicure y estaba usando una mascarilla de aguacate con pepinos en los ojos escuchando la radio

- ahí loca, cuidado que soy sensible en esa parte - dijo drayo

- está bien, zorra - dijo la chica rubia que le estaba haciendo el pedicure a drayo

"A, esto se le refería a trabajo que hacer" pensó murdoc mirando la escena

- oye, María, sigue con el chisme que está muy interesante - dijo drayo

- Claro, bueno, entonces al parecer cuando Pablo se estaba besando Ana, Diana salio de su escondite y los interrumpio - dijo María que le estaba haciendo manicure a drayo

- que interesante es esa novela, cierto, Cindy? - dijo drayo

- si - dijo Cindy

- y que más pasó? - pregunto drayo

- Diana y Ana se pusieron a pelear - contó María

- oh, dos hermanastras pelean por un hombre que estaba enamorando de otro hombre - dijo drayo

- si, como era que se llamaba el otro hombre? - pregunto María

- Ricky - dijo drayo

- pero Pablo también esta enamorando de Martín, el hermano de Ricky - dijo Cindy

- cierto...oigan, esa es mi canción, casi acaba, sube le rápido a la radio y cante conmigo, chicas - dijo drayo muy rápido y María subió el volumen de la radio

- Fiesta fiesta, pluma pluma gay Pluma pluma gay Pluma pluma pluma gay Que importa si el niño sale gay Tu has nacido gay Aunque cueste hay que gritarlo SOY GAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY! - cantaron las tres chicas

"¡DRAYO ES GAY! ¡¿QUIEN LO DIRÍA?!" Pensó murdoc sorprendido


	20. Chapter 20

En algún lugar

Noodle estaba caminando por la calle en paz mientras pensaba

"Bueno...ya visite a russell pero lástima que el no me logro ver...que lástima...el estaba muy desbastado por mi muerte...ojalá kurt conciga la poción rápido para que russell me vea viva y deje de estar así" pensó noodle mientras caminaba

- lalalalala los pollitos dicen Pío Pío Pío, cuando tienen hambre cuando tienen frío - cantaba 2d mientras que iba caminando dando saltitos con niña

"...acaba de comer azúcar" pensó noodle mirando a 2d que tenía azúcar en la cara caminando

- la mama gallina...emmm...se me olvido que seguía...bueno, que importa, lalalalalala! Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragon...es el secreto mas estremecedor...vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragon...un milagro increible se esconde ahi...la fantastica aventura va a empezar...este mundo es una gran...isla del tesoro...hola noods... - dijo 2d mientras cantaba y seguía caminando

-...hola...2d... - dijo noodle

- Un amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy...son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien...en algun lugar de la tierra brillan para mi...¡espera! ¡Noodle! ¡Esta blanca! - dijo 2d sorprendido mirando a noodle

- si...es que soy un fantasma - dijo noodle pero cuando ella dijo "fantasma" un gran camión pasó alado de ellos haciendo tanto ruido que 2d no escucho la palabra

- ¿que sos qué? - pregunto 2d mirando

- un fantasma - dijo noodle pero otro camión volvió a pasar evitando que 2d escuchara a noodle

- ¿qué dijiste? No te escuche - dijo 2d

- fantasmas, soy un fantasma - dijo noodle pero de nuevo paso un camión a todo velocidad

- ¿trece fantasma? - dijo 2d confundido

- no, dije que soy un fantasma - dijo noodle pero cuando ella lo dijo justamente un avión pasó arriba de ellos dos haciendo mucho ruido

- ¿qué eres Tasmania? - dijo 2d

- no, 2d, soy un alma - dijo noodle pero un avión y un camión pasaron cerca de ellos haciendo mucho ruido

- ¿que viste a Alma? - dijo 2d confundido

"¿Porque en este lugar hay mucho ruido?" Pensó noodle y luego vio un letrero que decía "Cruce de camiones y aviones"

"Eso explica todo..." Pensó la japonesa

- ¿noodle, viste a Alma? - pregunto 2d

- ¡no! ¡2d! ¡Yo soy un alma! ¡Una fantasma! - grito noodle

- aaaahh...entiendo...¡¿qué?! - grito 2d sorprendido

- eso - dijo noodle

- ¿desde cuándo? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué se siente ser un alma? ¿Las almas pueden comer? ¿Por cierto desde cuando tiene novio? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Has comido guacamole? ¿Porqué ask ketchum no crece? - comenzó 2d a hacer un millón de pregunto a la pobre noodle que se estaba enredando

- espera, 2d - dijo noodle

- ¿qué pasa? - pregunto 2d mirando a noodle

- ¿cómo sabes que tengo novio? - pregunto noodle

- es que el me lo dijo, después de haberme salvado la vida - dijo 2d

- ¿te salvo la vida? - pregunto noodle

- sip, si no fuera por él, ahora mismo estaría en la calle hecho papilla - dijo 2d

"Cuando vea a murdoc le voy a agradecer por salvar a 2d" pensó noodle

- oye, noodle - dijo 2d

- ¿sí? ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto noodle

-¿porqué no me dijiste que tenías novio? - pregunto 2d

- porque...se me olvido - dijo noodle

- ¿cómo se te pudo olvidar? - pregunto 2d

- es que...se me olvido decirte - dijo noodle

- bueno - dijo 2d

* * *

En el infierno

Murdoc había salido de la cueva de drayo hace unos minutos para encontrarse con kurt y hablar, ahora murdoc está en un parque del infierno, en donde había una fuente de lava, árboles viejos, estatuas destruidas y varias rocas que eran bancas, murdoc estaba cerca de la fuente esperando a kurt

"Cuánto tarda ojalá tenga una buena escusa por su tardanza" pensó murdoc con los brazos cruzados

- hola...- dijo kurt completamente lleno de cenizas con partes de su ropa quemada

"Mejor no le pido escusa..." Pensó murdoc - hola - dijo acercándose a kurt

- ¿sabías qué jake tiene un dragón? - pregunto kurt

- nop - respondió murdoc

- pues ahora lo sabes, yo me entere hace unas horas - dijo kurt

- ¿cómo te enteraste? - pregunto murdoc

- al parecer una de las millones de tareas de jake, era buscar a su mascota llamada fifi - dijo kurt

- fifi era el dragón ¿Cierto? - dijo murdoc

- si, pero ya no me molestara más, está en un lugar mejor...en su casita, amarrado con su correa - dijo kurt

- okey...a veces jake es muy raro - dijo murdoc

- cierto - dijo kurt

- si...hablando de raro, drayo es muy raro - dijo murdoc

- ya se, que descubriste de el? - pregunto kurt

* * *

En la cueva de gay...digo drayo

Estaba el sentando en su escritorio mientras hablaba con un chico que tenía el cabello negros, los ojos rojos que reflejaban maldad, tenía unas alas negras, con cuernos rojos que sobre salían de su cabellera, también tenía colmillos, el llevaba una camiseta negra que tenía la estrella satánica en rojo con 666 alrededor de la estrella, también lleva jean negro y unas converses rojas

- ¿sabes tu trabajo? - pregunto drayo

- claro, ya me lo explicaste - dijo el chico

- entonces, más te vale que lo hagas bien - dijo drayo

- yo nunca me equivoco - dijo el chico

- eso espero - dijo drayo

- confíe en mi, le cumpliré la misión - dijo el chico

- está bien, ya te puedes retirar - dijo drayo y el chico se fue

* * *

En la tierra

Después de haber hablando un poco, 2d y noodle se fueron a la casa del peli azul, cuando entraron a la casa se encontraron con Paula en la sala viendo una de sus famosas novelas

"Ok, me querido, medio hermano, adoptivo, huérfano, primo, hermanastro, primohijastro, Martín" dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules

"¿Qué pasa, mi medio hermano que no es tan guapo como yo y que se llama Ricky?" Dijo un chico rubio de ojos verdes

"Sé que estas en algo con el Pablo" dijo Ricky

- hola - dijeron noodle y 2d acercándose a Paula

- ssshhh...la novela - dijo Paula y las dos personas que acaban de entrar, se sentaron en el sofá en silencio

"No tengo nada con el Pablo" dijo Martin

* * *

En el infierno

- wow, enserio? Es duro de creer - dijo kurt

- ya se, a mi aún me cuesta creerlo - dijo murdoc

- okey...oye, ya está la poción para noodle - dijo kurt

- ¿y que esperamos? Vamos a dársela - dijo murdoc mientras se retiraba pero kurt lo agarro evitando que se fuera

- espera, para tus caballos, jake la tiene y el se fue a un lugar - dijo kurt

- ¿y? - dijo murdoc

- y debemos esperar, además jake dice que no es muy probable que la poción tenga efecto inmediatamente, ósea que podría pasar unos días para que noodle vuelva a la normalidad - dijo kurt

- pues vamos a dársela, ya, no hay que perder más tiempo - dijo murdoc

- amigo, relájate, no hay que estar tan apurado, tranquilízate - dijo kurt

- esa bien... - dijo murdoc

* * *

Minutos después

Los tres individuos seguían mirando la novela muy concentrados

"Toma esto!" Dijo Ricky golpeando a Martín

"Cállate" dijo Martín pateando a Ricky

- hola - dijo jake apareciendo al frente de la tele

- ¡quítate! ¡Que no me dejas ver! - gritaron todos y jake se movio dejando que los demas miraran la novela

* * *

Media hora después

Ya acaba de terminar la novela que estaban viendo Paula, noodle y 2d mientras que jake está mirando un revista con las piernas cruzada sentado en una silla

"Oh ¡mis queridos Ricky y Martín! ¿Porqué pelean?" Pregunto Pablo mirando a los dos medio hermanos que peleaban

"Porqué..." Iban a decir los dos chicos pero la novela término

- oh, justo en el mejor momento - dijeron Paula, 2d y noodle

- si, si, si, si, que lastima - dijo jake con el menor interés mientras miraba la revista

- silencio, jake - dijo Paula

- paula, relajate, no es para tanto, ya acabo tu horrenda novela - dijo jake

- ¡no es horrenda! - se quejó Paula

- Paula ¿lo conoces? - preguntaron noodle y 2d

- si, el es mi primo - dijo Paula

- ¿primo? - repitieron confundidos 2d y noodle

- si, ella es mi primita paulita - dijo jake

- no me llames así y el es brujo - dijo Paula

- ¡¿qué?! - grito 2d sorprendido

- genial, otro brujo además de Paula - dijo noodle

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - grito 2d

- al parecer el alma lo sabe - dijo jake "será para ella la poción de resucitacion?" Penso

- ¿cómo sabes eso? - pregunto 2d

- Paula me lo dijo y lo se - contó noodle

- por cierto, tu conoces a kurt? - pregunto jake mirando a noodle

- sip - dijo noodle

- ¿tu debes ser el alma que kurt y murdoc quieren resucitar? - dijo jake

- si - dijo noodle

- genial, ya te encontré...bueno, respecto a la poción...te tengo una mala y una buena noticias...- dijo jake


	21. Chapter 21

- ¿cual quiere primero? - pregunto jake

- emmm...no se...la buena - dijo noodle

- okey, la buena es que la poción esta hecha a la perfección y cuando te la tomes tendrá que esperar unas horas o días o semanas o minutos para convertirte en humana - dijo jake

- ¿y cuál es la mala noticia? - preguntaron todos con curiosidad

- que me temo que algo malo va a suceder - dijo jake

- ¿qué? - dijo 2d confundido

- ¿cómo sabes eso? - pregunto noodle

- es que lo siento en los huesos - dijo jake

- ¿lo sientes en los huesos? - dijo noodle confundida

- cuándo jake siente en los huesos que algo malo va a pasar, pasa - dijo Paula

- ¿enserió? - dijeron 2d y noodle

- sí, mis huesos nunca se equivocan, pero no sé cuándo va a pasar lo malo, solamente siento que va a pasar en algún momento - dijo jake

- ¿y qué vamos a hacer, primo? - pregunto Paula

- por ahora nada más hay que darle la poción a noodle para qué vuelva a la normalidad...en pocas palabras que reviva - dijo jake

- si - dijo 2d

- ¿dónde está la poción? - preguntaron noodle y Paula mientras miraba al joven brujo

- en mi casa, tenemos que ir, para darle la poción a la fantasmita - dijo jake

- bueno, vamos - dijo noodle

- está bien - dijo jake y con ayuda de Paula los cuatro desaparecieron de la habitación

* * *

En el infierno

Murdoc y kurt estaba charlando mientras que estaban sentado en los bordes de la fuente de lavaba, murdoc le estaba contando a kurt una historia que le había sucedido hace tiempo cuando el era joven, como de unos quince años

- vamos sigue contado, que es interesante - dijo kurt

- está bien...

Flashback (narrado por murdoc)

Yo iba caminando por un parque con mi ropa que estaba algo rasgada por la pelea que tuve con el idiota de mi hermano hannibal, ese día yo llevaba una camiseta de mangas largas de black sabbath, unos pantalones azules y unas converses negras. Caminaba con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo hasta que escucho un pequeño llantos que parecía el de una niña, como tenía curiosidad de saber porque lloraba, me acerca a la pequeña que era dueña del llanto.

Cuando me acerque a la niña que lloraba, ella estaba parada debajo de un árbol, con un suéter verde claro que combinaba con sus pequeños y hermosos ojos que también eran verdes aunque el color no se notaba tanto pero se notaban verde de cerca y no de lejos, ella también llevaba un pantalón corto de color azul que le llegaba a hasta las rodillas y unas converses blancas que estaban algo sucias.

Yo estaba parado al frente de ella y me agache para estar a su nivel, cuando me agache vi que sus ojos estaban algo rojos y sus mejillas estaba llenas de las lágrimas que bajan y caían a la tierra o a las converse de ella.

- ¿pasa algo, pequeña? - le pregunte con un tono cariñoso pero ella siguió llorando

- tranquila, todo está bien...- le dije mientras le comenzaba a acariciar la espalda para tranquilizarla...no se pero yo no soy de estar consolando a la primera niña que vea llorando debajo de un árbol de un parque

- ¿cómo sabes eso? - me pregunto ella entre sollozos mientras que se quitaba las lágrimas con sus manitas

- simplemente lo se... Si piensas que todo está bien, todo está muy bien, siempre hay que tener esperanza de que todo esté bien ¿cierto? - le dije mirándola con una sonrisa tierna para que ella dejará de llorar y lo logre, dejo de llorar

- si... - me dijo la niña mirándome mientras se secaba las pocas lágrimas que le quedaba

- déjame ayudarte - le dije y luego le comencé a secar las lágrimas con una manga de mi camiseta - ya estas...eres muy bonita - apenas le dije eso se sonrojó y se veía muy tierna...aunque es raro...yo no soy hacia con las niñas...

- gracias... - dijo ella con un poco de pena

- ¿qué te parece si tomamos un helado? - le pregunte

- si - me respondió muy feliz y la lleva a comer helada. Horas después, ya habíamos comido helado y jugado muchos, con sólo unas horas ya nos teníamos muchas confianza, ahora los dos estábamos en los columpios, nos estábamos mencionado despacio, así que aproveche para preguntarle porque lloraba pero cuando le iba a preguntar ella me interrumpió con una pregunta

- ¿cómo te llamas? - me pregunto mientras se mecía

¡Cierto! Nos la pasamos tan bien que nos olvidamos preguntarnos nuestros nombres

- murdoc - le respondió

- ¿murdoc?...Me gusta tu nombre - me dijo

- gracias, cual es el tuyo? - le pregunte con mucha curiosidad

- no me acuerdo muy bien...pero creo que comenzaba con Mi... - me dijo ella pensando y tratando de recordar su nombre pero al parecer no lo logro

- bueno...qué te parece si te llamo Mi... - le dije pensándolo

- bueno - dijo ella y luego nos la pasamos jugando olvidando por completo la pregunto que le iba a hacer

Todo los días durante dos meses yo me iba al mismo parque y me encontrar con las misma niña de ojos verdes, jugábamos todo los días hasta que un día...

- oye, Mi, te acuerdas cuando te encontré por primera vez porque estaba llorando? - le pregunte por primera vez

- es que...no me acuerdo de mi mama...y eso me hace llorar... - me respondió, apenas me respondió me sentí triste, ya que una niña tan pequeña no se acuerde de su madre

- ¿y tu padre no te a dicho como es ella? - le pregunte

- no lo conozco - me dijo. Tampoco conocía a su padre...ojalá ella no viviera en ese lugar...que pensaba

- ¿y en dónde vives pequeña? - le pregunto, esa pregunta nunca se la he hecho

- en un lugar donde hay muchos niños que tampoco conocen a sus padres - me respondió. Algo dentro de mi no quería escuchar esa respuesta, quería escuchar que vivía con un familiar pero no

-...oye, quieres seguir jugando? - le pregunte haciendo que se olvidara de lo que estábamos hablando para que no se pusiera triste

- claro - me respondió y nos fuimos a jugar

Y seguimos así, yo iba al parque, me encontraba con ella y jugamos hasta tarde, hicimos eso durante un mes más hasta que un día que fui al parque ella no estaba...me preocupe pero luego me acorde que ella me dijo que se escapaba todos los días del orfanato para ir a jugar con migo, así que pensé que no logró escaparse.

Pasaban los día y no la encontraba, buscaba por todo el parque y no la veía, pasaron, días, mese, e incluso un año y no la vi. Me redí todo preocupado y sigue con mi vida, envés de ir a jugar con esa niña que ya no estaba, me iba al infierno a entrenar para ser el demonio más fuerte y vencer a todo idiota que se cruzaba en mi camino. Pasaron los años y nunca volvía a saber algo acerca de esa niña con la que me llevaba tan bien...


	22. Chapter 22

Fin de Flashback

- wow que historia - dijo kurt mirando a murdoc

- si... - dijo murdoc pensando en lo que acaba de contar

- oye, murdoc ¿verdad que la niña que conociste hace años tenía el cabello viole? - pregunto Kurt

- sip - respondió murdoc

- ¿los ojos verdes? - pregunto kurt con curiosidad

- si - dijo murdoc

- ¿es asiática? - pregunto kurt

- yes, man - dijo murdoc

- ¿y el nombre de ella comenzaba con Mi? - pregunto kurt

- sí, ¿y a qué punto quieres llegar? - pregunto murdoc

- a uno importante, oye, ahora la niña debe ser adulta ¿cierto? - dijo kurt

- claro - dijo murdoc

- ¿cómo no te diste cuenta? Es algo obvio - dijo kurt

- ¿qué cosa? - pregunto murdoc confundido

- de que la niña que conociste ¡era tu novia noodle! - dijo kurt

- ¡¿qué?! - grito murdoc confundido

- todo es tan obvio, la niña tiene los ojos verdes igual que noodle - dijo kurt

- eso puede ser coincidencia - dijo murdoc

- las dos son japonesa y tiene el cabello violeta - dijo kurt

- otras coincidencias - dijo murdoc

- los nombres de ella comienzan con Mi - dijo kurt

- el de mi novia comienza con No - dijo kurt

- si el apodo de ella pero su verdadero nombre comienza con Mi - dijo kurt

- ...espera...es verdad ¡la niña era noodle! - grito murdoc

- ¿enserió? No me digas - dijo kurt con sarcasmo

- cállate - dijo murdoc molesto

- puedes ser uno de los demonios más fuertes pero el alcohol te quemo muchas neuronas - dijo kurt

- ¡qué te calles! - grito murdoc mas molesto

* * *

En la casa de jake

Los cuatros había aparecido adentro de una cueva tenebrosa y al frente de una casa grande de color rojo fuerte, con un gran patio, una cerca de hierro muy alta y alado de la casa roja había otra un poco más pequeña de color verde claro.

Noodle y 2d se quedaron mirando las dos casa que eran grandes mientras que Paula estaba buscando algo con la mirada y jake miraba a 2d y a noodle

- ¿jake, en qué casa vives?- pregunto noodle mirando las casa

- en la verde claro - dijo jake

- ¿y quien vive en la roja? - pregunto 2d

- mi mascota - dijo jake

- ¿tu mascota? - dijo 2d

- ¿no es una casa muy grande para una mascota? - pregunto noodle

- nop - dijo jake

- jake, tu mascota es un...- Paula no pudo terminar de hablar porque un gran animal salió volando de la gran casa roja y traqueo a jake

- ¡dragón! - gritaron noodle y 2d muy sorprendidos mientras que miraban al gran dragón que estaba lamiendo la cara de jake con felicidad mientras que movía su cola de lado a lado

- ¡ya! ¡Jajaja ya me saludaste fifi! - decía jake mientras se reía y fifi lo seguía saludando feliz

- wow...¿qué clase de persona puede tener un dragón de mascota? - pregunto 2d

- jake y otros hechiceros, cuidadores de dragones, nigromantes, esqueletos guerreros, demonios y otras clases de criaturas - dijo Paula

- ¿cómo jake consiguió a fifi? - pregunto noodle mirando a fifi que ahora estaba acostado boca arriba moviendo una pata como un perro que le rascan el estomago mientras que jake le rascaba la barriga

- se lo encontró cuando estábamos de vacaciones visitando a un tío segundo que vive en Hogwarts - explico paula

- ah..Ya - dijo noodle

- okey, fifi, ve a saludar a las visitas - dijo jake señalando a Paula, a noodle y a 2d

- oh, no...- susurraron los tres individuos mirando con el gran dragón se acercaba a ellos

* * *

En el infierno

Murdoc estaba parado aburrido mirando la fuente mientras que kurt de había ido a comprar algo de comer

- uff, que aburrimiento...mejor me hubiera ido con kurt - dijo murdoc mirando la fuente de donde saltaban pequeños peces que eran de piedra y lava. Murdoc reviso sus bolsillo y saco un poco de carbón, que después lo partió un poco para luego tirárselo a la fuente y ver como los peces de lava se lo comían

"Jeje siempre me ha gustado ver a los peces de lavas...me gustaría tener uno" pensó murdoc mirando a los peces

- oh, vaya, que teníamos aquí - dijo drayo detrás de murdoc

- oh, vaya, miren que teníamos detrás de mí, a un demonio que es un completo idiota - dijo murdoc

- pendejo, soy tu superior así que me tienes que respetar - dijo el nigromante

- ¿respetar? ¡Ja! Primero descerebrado que respetarte - dijo murdoc con tono de burla

- imbécil, soy tu superior - dijo drayo molesto

- no jodas pedazos de mierda - dijo murdoc volviendo la mirada y quedando mirando a los peces

- ese eres tu - dijo drayo

- pero tú siempre hablas pura mierda y de paso lo eres - dijo murdoc

- me tienes cabriado, inútil - dijo drayo desapareciendo

- ¿inútil? Hasta hago más cosas que tu - susurro murdoc mirando a los peces

- hola ¿de qué me perdí? - pregunto kurt acercando a murdoc con una bolsa marrón

- de nada, solamente me quede mirando los peces ¿me traiste algo? - pregunto murdoc mirando la bolsa

- claro, toma - dijo kurt sacando un emparedado y una soda de la bolsa

- gracias - dijo murdoc agarrando lo que le compró kurt

- de nada - dijo kurt sacando otro emparedado y otra soda de la bolsa

- ¿sabes dónde está jake? - pregunto murdoc comiendo

- nop - dijo kurt con la boca llena

* * *

En la casa de jake

Paula, noodle y 2d estaba en la sala que estaba cerca de la entrada, en la sala habían dos sofás, una tele, una esfera mágica, estantes llenos de libros, cuadros de pinturas o de fotos. Paula estaba caminando mirado la gran cantidad de libros que tenía su primo, noodle estaba sentada en uno de los dos sofás mientras que jugaba con sus dedos y 2d estaba parado en la entrada completamente lleno de baba de dragón

- wow, jake tiene muchos libros - dijo noodle mirando los libros sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos

- si, yo apenas tengo tres de hechicería y quinientos de novela - dijo paula

- si...son poquitos - dijo noodle con sarcasmo

- claro - dijo paula caminando

- ¡qué asco! No me puedo quitar la baba de fifi - se quejó 2d tratado de quitarse la baba pero no lo lograba

- tranquilo, ya se secara en unas horas - dijo jake entrando con un frasco vacío y con otro que tenía un líquido celeste

- ¿porqué traes dos frascos? - preguntaron noodle y paula mirando a jake

- el que tienen un líquido celeste es la poción para noodle - dijo jake

- ¿y para qué es el que está vacío? - pregunto paula mírando el otro frasco

- para 2d - dijo jake acercándose al 2d

- ¿para mí? - dijo 2d confundido

- sí, algunas pociones necesitan saliva de dragón...así escurre toda la saliva de fifi que puedas en este frasco - dijo jake entregándole el frasco a 2d y luego se acercó a noodle

- está bien! - dijo 2d y comenzó a colocar saliva de dragón en el frasco o mejor dicho trataba de hacer eso

- bueno...noodle, acuérdate que no te vas a convertir en humanan todavía, tiene que pasar un pequeño o gran tiempo para que vuelvas a estar viva - dijo jake entregándole el frasco con la poción a noodle

- entiendo - dijo noodle con la poción en las manos mientras la miraba

* * *

En el infierno

Ya murdoc y kurt habían terminado de comer y ahora los dos estaban aburridos sin nada que hacer, esperando a jake

-oye, esto ya es muy aburrido - dijo kurt

- cierto, ya no me entretiene ver los peces de lava...además ya se me acabo el carbón - dijo murdoc

- y que hacemos? - pregunto kurt

- no se...oye, y si vamos a la casa de jake? - pregunto murdoc

- para qué? - pregunto kurt

- para ver si esta, además el debe tener una tele...así qué podemos ver el partido de hoy - dijo murdoc

-...cierto vamos - dijo kurt y se fueron

* * *

Muchos minutos después

Murdoc y kurt estaba parados al frente de la casa de jake, los dos estaba cansados porque se había equivocado varias veces de cuevas

- al fin... - dijo murdoc feliz en un suspiro de cansancios

- ¿porqué jake tenía que vivir adentro de una cueva? - se pregunto kurt mientras se acercaba a la puerta junto con murdoc

- no se... - dijo murdoc

- llamamos o entramos sin llamar? - pregunto kurt

- la segunda opción - dijo murdoc abriendo la puerta y entro como sí nada

- típico de vos - dijo kurt entrando junto con murdoc y los dos se fueron a la sala, cuando llegaron se en encontraron con 2d que estaba con un frasco que tenía un líquido trasparente, a paula que estaba leyendo un libro de la saga de cascadores oscuros que tenía jake, a jake que estaba feliz parado alado de noodle que tenía un frasco vacío en la manos

- n-noodle estas viva... - dijo murdoc sorprendido miran a noodle


	23. Chapter 23

- al parecer la poción nada más tardo algunos minutos en funcionar - dijo jake pero murdoc no le hizo caso y salió corriendo hacia noodle para darle un gran abrazo que la levanto del suelo

- ¡noodle! ¡Está viva! - grito murdoc muy feliz mientras seguía abrazando a noodle

- si ¡lo estoy! - dijo noodle feliz correspondiéndole el abraza a murdoc y la beso

- se nota que murdoc está muy feliz - dijo kurt mirando como su amigo beso a noodle

- si - dijeron paula y jake

- wow, una chica que no conosco, déjeme presentarme, soy kurt, el minotauro y amigo de murdoc - dijo kurt mirando a paula

- hola, soy paula cracker, mitad humana y mitad hechicera, que es amiga de noodle - dijo paula y kurt le agarró la mano

- un gusto - dijo kurt besando la mano de paula haciendo que se sonrojara un poco

- ¡oye! ¡Ella es mía! - grito 2d mirando a kurt con rabia mientras el soltaba la mano de paula

- tranquilo, tigre, nada más nos presentamos - dijo kurt

- no te quiere cerca de ella - dijo 2d abrazando a paula por detrás

- está bien, baja los celos - dijo kurt

- no estoy celoso - dijo 2d

- no me engañas, esta celoso - dijo kurt

- cállate - dijo 2d

- ya, amor, déjalo - dijo paula besando a 2d en la mejilla

- está bien - dijo 2d con la cara sonrojada

- oye, jake, puedo ver el partido? - pregunto kurt sentándose en el sofá mientras encendía la tele con el control

- ¿porqué preguntas si ya lo está haciendo? - pregunto jake

- para que me regañes por tocar tu tele y tus cosas sin que supiera - dijo kurt mirando la tele

"¿Porqué eso no me sorprende de kurt?" Pensó jake

- que feliz, feliz, feliz, estoy! Mi amor está viva -decía murdoc mientras seguía abrazando a noodle

- que bien, ya me has abrazado mucho, me suelta? - pregunto noodle

- claro, cariño - dijo murdoc y soltó a noodle

- ¡vamos! ¡Tu puedes! ¡Vamos equipó! - gritaba kurt mientras

- oigan...- dijo jake pero cuando estaba a Punto de decir algo desapareció de la nada sin que los demás se dieran cuenta

* * *

En algún lugar

Cuando jake abrió los ojos para ver en donde estaba, no vino nada, solamente oscuridad, la habitación en donde estaba era tan oscura que ni siquiera lograba ver su cuerpo que estaba inmovilizado con unas cadenas, después de unos segundos de tratar de escapar una puerta se abrió haciendo que una gran cantidad de luz iluminar la habitación. Jake trato de ver quien entraba por la puerta pero nada más lograba ver una silueta de alguien con capa que se acercaba más a el, se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con el, así logro ver bien quien era

- drayo - susurro jake con mucho odio

- hola jake, tiempo sin verte - dijo drayo

- sueltamente - dijo jake

- necesito que me hagas un favor - dijo drayo

- nunca, te haría un favor, ni por nada en el mundo - dijo jake

- ni por la vida de tu quería prima? - dijo drayo

- eres una maldito! Si la tocas juro que te mato! - grito jake molesto

- jajaja! Tu y quien más? No me hagas reír, idiota - dijo drayo

- cállate - dijo jake

- sabes que no me voy a callar - dijo drayo

- se que tu no me trajiste aquí nada más para un miserable favor, dime lo demás - dijo jake

- que listo eres, pero primer te diré el favor - dijo drayo

- muévete, dilo - dijo jake

- no quiero que ayudes a murdoc, ni a su chica - dijo drayo

- ja, quien te crees para decirme que hacer? - dijo jake

- yo, además si lo ayudas morirás junto con ellos - dijo drayo

- eres un desgraciado - dijo jake mirando a drayo con mucho odio

- bueno, ya lo sabes, te estaré vigilando junto con los demás - dijo drayo mientras se iba y luego jake desaparición sin que él lo hiciera

* * *

En casa de jake

Todos estaba buscando a jake por la casa, nadie lo encontraba y paula estaba preocupada por su primo

- ¿dónde se habrá metido? - se pregunto paula buscándola su primo

- tranquila paula, el está bien - dijo noodle

- pero el dijo que sentía que algo malo va a pasar - dijo paula

- ¿pero y si él se equivoca? - dijo murdoc

- ¿el quién? - pregunto jake entrando a la habitación

- ¡jake! - dijo paula aliviada abrazando a jake

- paula - dijo jake correspondiendo el abrazado de paula

- ¿dónde estaba? - preguntaron todos

- emmm...dando un paseo - dijo jake

- ¿y porque no los dijiste antes de ir? - pregunto paula

- porque...todos estaban tan entretenidos que no los quería interrumpir - dijo jake

- no importaba, nos tenías que haber dicho - dijo paula

- ya, tranquilízate primita, todos esta...bien - dijo jake

- okey - dijo paula

- oigan, nosotros dos nos tenemos que ir - dijo murdoc agarrando la mano de noodle

- ¿a dónde? - pregunto noodle

- a dar un paseo y celebrar que estás viva - dijo murdoc

- ah, está bien - dijo noodle

- nos vemos - dijo murdoc agarrando a noodle de la cintura y desaparecio junto con ella

- bueno, será mejor que nos fuéramos ¿cierto, paula? - dijo 2d

- si...nos vemos jake - dijo paula

- chau - dijo jake mirando como su prima desaparecía junto con 2d

- dímelo - dijo kurt

- ¿qué cosa? - pregunto jake

- de porque desapareciste - dijo kurt

- ya te dije, fui a pasear - dijo jake

- di la verdad, cuando no estaba le tiré un hechizo a tu casa para que drayo no te pudiera vigilar ni escuchar, así que dime - dijo kurt

- estaba bien... - dijo jake y le comenzó a contar todo lo que pasó a kurt

* * *

En otro lugar

En un parque murdoc estaba caminando tomando de la mano de noodle muy feliz, era raro para el estar tan feliz y cariñoso al mismo tiempo pero le dio lo mismo y siguió feliz y cariñoso.

Murdoc guió a noodle hacia debajo de un árbol en donde luego los dos se sentaron apoyando sus espaldas en el tronco del árbol para descansar, murdoc abrazo a noodle y ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él, los dos estaban tan cómodos y felices que no le dieron importancia haber pasado al frente de Tobías

"Noodle" pensó Tobías escondido detrás de unos árboles mirando a murdoc y en especial a noodle "que bien que estas bien...lástima que esta con ese idiota" pensó Tobías y luego de fue


	24. Chapter 24

Horas después

Russel estaba sentando en el sofá de su sala mientras veía tele para entretenerse

"¡Aaaahhh! ¡No me puedo sacar de la mente a noodle! ¡¿Qué me pasa?!...se supone que lo debí a ver superado hace unas horas...oh noodle como te extraño" pensó russel y luego apagado la tele ya que no podía sacara a su pequeña noodle de la mente.

Segundos después el teléfono de el comienzo a sonar, así que russel se levantó con algo desganado y caminado hacia el teléfono. Cuando ya estaba muy cerca lo agarro y contesto

- alo buenas - dijo russel contestando

- ¡¿está el señor hobb?! - pregunto un hombre algo desesperado por la otra línea

- si, soy yo - dijo russel desganado

- ¡¿ha pasa algo muy extraño?! - grito el hombre un poquito fuerte (jajaja ese grito se debio a ver esuchado desde afuera de la casa de russel)

- ¿qué paso? - pregunto russel algo asustado por los gritos del hombre

- no se cómo explicarse, es algo duro de decir y de creer - dijo el hombre

- solamente dígalo de una vez - dijo russel

- pero no se como decirlo - dijo el hombre

- digalo con la boca - dijo russel

- está bien, lo que pasa... Es que algo paso con el cuerpo de su querida amiga Miho Hatori - dijo el hombre

- ¡¿qué?! ¡Dígame que paso! ¡¿Acaso quemaron su cuerpo por error?! ¡¿O lo enterraron pensando que era de otra chica asiática bonita de cabello violeta?! - grito russel alterado

- ¡no! Nada de eso - dijo el hombre

- ¡¿entonces que paso?! - dijo russel desesperado

-¡desapareció! - dijo el hombre casi gritando muy fuerte haciendo que russel alejar un poco el teléfono de su oído

- ¿cómo? ¿Acaso dijo desapareció? - dijo russel confundido

- si, su cuerpo no esta, desaparición como por arte de magia - dijo el hombre

- ¡eso no puede ser! Al menos que noodle se convirtiera en un zombie o que alguien haya juntado las siete esfera del dragon y le haya pedido a shen long, que resusitara a noodle - dijo russel

- señor...usted esta mirando mucho dragon ball...pero tal vez lo de zombie...puede ser verdad...un zombie...¡aaaahh! ¡Hay un zombie por ahí! - grito el hombre y luego colgó

"¿Pero que estará pasando haya?" Pensó russel y luego escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. El dejo el teléfono en su luego para luego comenzar a acercarse la puerta, cuando llego, la abrió y vio quien era la persona que estaba en la puerta, apenas vio esa persona de desmayo de la nada haciendo un gran ruido debido a su peso que choco contra el suelo

- ¿qué le paso? - pregunto murdoc mirando a russel

- parece que se sorprendió mucho de verme - dijo noodle

- yo diría que se sorprendió como nunca en la vida - dijo murdoc

- ayúdame a entrarlo - dijo noodle acercándose a russel que seguía muy inconsciente en el piso

- claro...pero si tu amiguito me causa una hernian, tu me debe consentir y aguantar mis quejas - dijo murdoc acercándose a russel

- esta bien..vamos entremolos - dijo noodle y con la ayuda de murdoc, los dos entraron a russel

* * *

Al día siguiente

En la noche antes de irse, murdoc y noodle le habían explicado todo lo que había sucedido a russel que seguía muy contento y sorprendido por la llegada de su princesita asiatica, noodle, ósea que no la dejo de abrazar por una hora y mucho menos de mimar

Era apenas las tres de la mañana y noodle se habia despertado por una pequeña sensacion que habia tenido, pero como ella estaba tan feliz no le dio importancia, asi que ella estaba acostada boca arriba con los ojos más o menos abiertos mirando al techo pensando muy feliz y cómoda en su cama junto con su querido y amado gato, toby, que no se había despegado de ella desde que llego a casa con murdoc, quien ahora estaba durmiendo en el sofá de la sala un poco incómodo.

En medio de todo eso y sin hacer tanto ruido drayo aparición en el apartamento de noodle, en el medio de la sala al frente de murdoc que seguía completamente dormido. Drayo aprovecho para decir unas palabras en voz muy bajas y luego apunto a murdoc con uno de sus dedos para luego tirarle un pequeño hechizo

"Ahora ese idiota no se moverá en una hora" pensó drayo y luego se dirigió a la habitación de noodle. Cuando llego...noodle no estaba, ni si gato, solamente había oscuridad en la habitación

"¿Dónde esta esa niña?" Pensó drayo busca a noodle con la mirada, pero no la encontraba

Sin qué el se diera cuenta, noodle se acercó a el en silencio por detrás con un bate y le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza haciendo que el cayera al suelo y noodle salió corriendo hacia murdoc que seguía en el sofá inmovil

- murdoc, murdoc, despierta, vamos despierta, murdoc - dijo noodle sacudiendo a murdoc con cuidado

- no se va a despertar - dijo drayo entrando a la sala

- ¿qué le hiciste? - pregunto noodle mientras miraba a drayo con odio

- nada...solamente le tiré un pequeño y minusculo hechizo que hace que el se quedara durmiendo profundamente...por mas de una hora...sin que nada lo logre despertar - dijo drayo como si nada

- maldito - dijo noodle

- gracias, cariño - dijo drayo acercándose se a noodle

- alejate - dijo noodle colocándose en posición de pelea con el bate

- ¿qué me vas a hacer? Con eso nunca me lograras matar - dijo drayo

- rayos... - dijo noodle y sin dejar su posición mientras se retiraba hacia atrás

- mira, esto es muy fácil, yo agarro un cuchillo y te mato de nuevo...¿ya entendes? es muy simple - dijo drayo acercándose a noodle

- aléjate o verás - dijo noodle alejando se más de drayo

- ¿o ver qué? No te tengo miedo y nunca lo tendría de una miserable e inútil humana - dijo drayo cercanos más a noodle haciendo que ella retrocediera más y se chocará de espalda contra la pared

"Oh, no" pensó noodle asustada mirando a drayo que se acercó un poco más y le agarró el bate

- ¿sabes? - dijo drayo y luego le quitó el bate a noodle para tirarlo lejos de los dos - esta acorralada y sin oportunidad de salir viva de aquí - dijo drayo sacando un cuchillo y...


	25. Chapter 25

...Y cuando iba a apuñalarla, toby (el gato) salto desde el suelo hacia la mano de drayo para morderla y así que hacer que el nigromante soltara el cuchillo, dándole oportunidad a noodle para alejarse de el.

Cuando ella estaba algo lejos de el, drayo se quedo mirando con odio a toby mientras que el lo miraba de la misma manera en posición de ataque. En lo que el nigromante y el gato se miraban con odio, noodle tomo ventaja y agarro el cuchillo, apenas lo agarro drayo se dio cuenta sin mirara pero ni se movió, se quedo mirando al gato con odio y luego dijo...

- si me tratas de apuñalar...eso será muy inútil, ese simple cuchillo no me hará daño...el máximo daño que me haría será como una pequeña cortada con un miserable papel - dijo drayo sin mirara a noodle y sin despegarle la mirada a toby que le andaba gruñendo

"...¿hora que voy a hacer?...murdoc no está consciente...y los demás están en el infierno...solamente el único que está enfrentando a drayo ahora mismo es toby...pero toby se están comportando extraño...el nunca ha gruñido ni a los perros agresivos..." Pensó noodle mirado a su gato

- vamos, sal de esa insignificante forma animal... Fausto, se que eres tu - dijo drayo mirando a toby

- ¿Fausto? - dijo noodle confundida mirando lo que pasaba

- si, eso no es un gato idiota...es una criatura que tiene más de quinientos años de vida - dijo drayo

- ¡¿qué?! - dijo noodle más sorprendías que antes

- parece que no sabes qué es eso - dijo drayo señalando al gato - el no es tu gatito toby...el es un guardián legendarios de tu familia...ósea una criaturas, que se llama Fausto - dijo drayo y noodle se le quedo mirando al gato que no dejaba de mirar a drayo con odio

"¿Guardián legendario?" Pensó noodle más confundida de lo que estaba

- que te parece si te doy más información, querida...- apenas drayo término de hablar, el gato dio un gran salto para atacarlo, pero el muy rápidamente lo agarro del cuello impidiendo su ataque

- ¡toby! - grito noodle asustada

- ¿toby? ¡Jajajaja! Parece que no oyes, querida, el se llama Fausto...escúchame, tu estúpido gato es un guardián legendario de tu familia... ¿Por qué crees que ese gato ha estado contigo mucho tiempo? Piensa en el momento que lo encontraste, ya a pasado mucho tiempo desde eso - dijo drayo

"Flashback (en la mente de noodle)

- ¡Oooh! ¡Qué lindo gatito! - dijo una niña asiática de cabello violeta y ojos verdes mirando a un gato de color blanco

- ¡sí! Es muy lindo - dijo otra niña con trenzas que estaba alado de la niña asiática

- ¿creen que nos los podremos quedar? - pregunto la niña asiática

- no sé, Miho, acuérdate que en orfanato no podemos tener mascotas, es contra las reglas - dijo un niña con lentes

- pues, yo me lo voy a quedar a escondidas - dijo una niña con el cabello rubio muy largó agarrando al gato

- ¡¿por qué te lo vas a quedar tu?! - preguntaron las demás niñas que estaba hay

- porque yo lo vi primero - dijo la niña rubia abrazando al gato con fuerza

- ¿y? Eso no te da derecho quedártelo - dijo Miho

- si, además soy más grande que ustedes - dijo la niña rubia

- nada más por un año - dijo la niña de la trenza

- ¿qué le parece si hacemos que el gato escoja con quien quiere estar? - propuso la niña de los lentes

- ¿cómo? - dijeron las niñas

- emmm... Miho se para de un lado algo lejos del gato, Daniela también hace lo mismo y dejamos al gato en el medio, luego las dos llaman al gato y el va con quien quiere estar - dijo la niña de los lentes

- está bien, cerebrito, lo haremos como dijiste - dijo la niña rubia dejando al gato en el suelo y luego se alejó de el mientras que noodle también se alejaba del gato. Las dos niñas comenzara llamar al gato pero el se fue directamente hacia noodle sin mirara a la otra niña...

Fin del flashback"

- vamos, Fausto vuelve a tu forma original - dijo drayo prestando el cuello del gato

- ¡miauuu! - maulló el gato de una forma que sonaba que estaba sufriendo

- ¡Suéltalo! - grito noodle

- cuando el deje esa forma miserable - dijo drayo presionando más el cuello del gato

- ¡miauuuu! ¡Aaaahh! - junto con el maullido de sufriendo del gato también se escucho un grito humano mientras que el gato comenzaba a cambian mucho, en lo que el cambiaba, drayo lo soltó haciendo que cayera al suelo.

El gato se...estaba trasformando...su cuerpo creció y cambio mucho, hasta parecia el cuerpo de un humano, su pelaje se volvió piel junto con ropa, su cabeza dejo la forma de gato, se agrando un poco y se volvió a la cabeza de una persona normal, con cabello blanco, ojos celeste como el cielo y rasgos asiáticos, el gato que estaba ahorcando drayo hace unos segundos, ahora era un joven que yacía en el suelo con ropa japonés del tiempo de antes y una katana en su estuche alado de el

- hay esta tu inútil guardián, ja, el idiota no aguanto la transformación, esta inconsciente, eso demuestra que no se ha trasformando en años o en décadas - dijo drayo mirando al joven y luego se comenzó a acercarse a noodle

- ¡aléjate! - grito noodle retrocediendo con el cuchillo en la mano pero drayo se movió muy rápido y le quitó el cuchillo a noodle

- nop - dijo drayo y luego le tiró un hechizo a noodle

- ¡¿qué pasa?! ¿Por qué no me muevo? - pregunto noodle muy asustada

- te tire un hechizo para paralizarte y para matarte sin que te movieras - dijo drago acercándose a noodle con el cuchillo

"Oh no ¡esto será mi fin!" Pensó noodle muy asustada con drayo al frente de ella con el cuchillo en la mano


	26. Chapter 26

- ¡claro que no! - grito Fausto cortándole la mano en donde tenía el cuchillo drayo

- ¡aaaahh desgraciado! - grito drayo mientras se agarraba el brazo que no tenía mano

- noodle... - dijo Fausto en un susurro y luego soplo un poco de aire hacia noodle

- me puedo mover... - susurro noodle mientras movía sus manos

- te tiene un hechizo para que se te fuera la parálisis...ahora, quiero que me hagas caso, noodle - dijo Fausto

- está bien - dijo noodle

- ¡aaaaahhhhh! ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Tu maldita espada esta bendecida! - grito drayo mientras que le salía humo por donde le cortó la espada de Fausto

- quiero que te quedes cerca de murdoc...mientras que yo luche contra ese demonio - dijo Fausto

- ¡si!... - dijo noodle y se fue corriendo hacia murdoc que seguía dormido

- ven...que no te tengo miedo - dijo Fausto listo con su espada mientras miraba a drayo

- pues ¡deberías! - grito drayo sacando otro cuchillo mientras corría hacia Fausto para luego tratar de clavarle el cuchillo pero el fue más rápido y le enterró la espada en el medio del estómago

- parece que tu me deberías tener miedo - dijo Fausto con su espada enterrada en el nigromante

- te equivocas... - dijo drayo y comenzó a hacer guerra para quitarse la espada - ¡ni sí quiera estoy usando la mitad de mis poderes! - grito para luego quitarle la espada a Fausto y tirarla lo más dejos de el, no muy lejos de noodle y murdoc

- mi espada... - susurro Fausto y drayo le dio un gran rodillazo en la cara haciendo que le sangrará la nariz

- jajajajaja que inútil eres - dijo drayo golpeando a Fausto varias veces pero el trataba de esquivar los golpes y dar también unos golpes el

- ¡cállate! - dijo Fausto golpeando a drayo pero luego el le tiró un hechizo haciendo que Fausto perdiera todas sus fuerzas

- ¡ahora hasta un hormiga es más fuerte que tu! - se burlo drayo mientras golpeaba a Fausto

- ¡desgraciado tramposo! - grito Fausto mientras recibía varios golpes de drayo

- gracias, humillación de criatura - dijo drayo con un cuchillo en mano y cuando drayo levanto las manos con el cuchillo para apuñalar a Fausto, la espada de el salió volando y pego en el cuello de drayo haciendo que el se quedara pegado en la pared con la espada bendita atravesando su cuello y haciendo que sintiera que se quemara por la bendición

- ¿mi espada? - dijo Fausto y luego miro de donde venía la espada, cuando miró vi a noodle mirando fijamente a drayo que se estaba quejando por el dolor

- ¡AAAAAAHHHH! ¡Juro que los matare! - grito drayo desapareciendo y dejando su sangre oscura en el suelo y en la espada

- ¿noodle? ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Fausto acercándose a noodle algo a dolorido

- si... - dijo noodle y luego se quedo mirando a Fausto - ¡estas herido! Debes sentarte - dijo ella agarrando a Fausto con cuidado, ya que tenía varios moretones en el cuerpo y también tenía el labio roto junto con la nariz sangrando. Noodle lo llevo hasta un sillón que había en su sala y lo sento con mucho cuidado

- estoy bien...no te preocupes - dijo Fausto haciendo señas para que noodle lo dejara pero no le sirvió

- no digas tonterías, te arriesgaste por mi...y saliste herido - dijo noodle

- no es nada, sólo un rasguño...ya te dije que no te preocupes - dijo Fausto

- quédate aquí...no te muevas, voy a buscar el botiquín - dijo noodle y se fue de la sala

"Mmm...noodle se parece tanto a su tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara abuela, como la extraño...aún que ella se llama igual que noodle...las dos son Miho" pensó Fausto mientras miraba toda la habitación esperando a noodle "es algo raro ver este lugar sin vista o tamaño de gato...todo se ve un poco más pequeño...todo es como para mi tamaño" pensó

- aquí está el botiquín - dijo noodle acercándose a Fausto con un botiquín rojo que tenía una cruz blanca en el medio

- te dije que estoy bien...el botiquín no es necesario - dijo Fausto

- si lo es - dijo noodle sacando botella de alcohol y un envase que tenía una crema de color verde

- ¿y eso? - pregunto Fausto

- el alcohol es para tu herida del labio y la crema verde es para los moretones - dijo noodle sacando unos guantes del botiquín para luego colocárselos

"...esa crema verde se me hace conocida...¡no puede ser! ¡Es la misma y horrenda crema que me aplicaba Miho cuando me lastimaba después de una lucha, reconozco el olor de esa horrenda crema" pensó Fausto mirando la crema

- ¿estas listo Fausto? - pregunto noodle agarrando un poco de la crema con una de las manos

- ¡no! Estoy bien, no necesito eso - dijo Fausto y noodle le toco una herida con la mano que no tenía crema - ¡auch! Eso duele - se quejó

- ¿vez? No estas bien...además la crema nada más arde un poquito - dijo noodle acercándose a Fausto

- no seas mentirosa, eso arde mucho - dijo Fausto "eso mismo me decía Miho" pensó

- no seas un bebe - dijo noodle y le coloco un poco de crema a Fausto en una de sus muchísimas heridas

- ¡aaaaaaahhhh! ¡Me arde! - grito Fausto

* * *

Dos horas después

Noodle se había ido a guardar el botiquín mientras que Fausto tenía sus heridas de color verde mientras tenía una cara que decía "me arde mucho"

"...mi cuerpo...me arde...mucho...Miho tenía que ser tu tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara nieta...igualita a ti...los mismos hermosos ojos verdes...el mismo cabello violeta...la misma bendita crema verde que arde..." Pensó Fausto mientras le ardía el cuerpo. Segundos después el escucho un ruido y vio que era murdoc que se estaba levantando

- aaaahh...que rico sueño - dijo murdoc mientras se estiraba en el sillón

"Al fin se despierta" pensó Fausto

- ¿quien eres tu? - pregunto murdoc mirando a Fausto

- Fausto - dijo el guardián

- ¿Fausto? - repitió murdoc

- toby - dijo Fausto

- ¿toby? - repitió murdoc

- el gato...miau - dijo Fausto

- ¿qué? - dijo murdoc

- ¡al fin estas despierto! - grito noodle abrazando a murdoc

- eh, que pasó? - pregunto murdoc mientras abrazaba a noodle


End file.
